


Tout est blanc, tout givré. Survivant tout flingué. C'est l'hiver, en été.

by Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)



Series: Tel Aviv [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Français | French, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:50:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15405351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/pseuds/Judith%20H
Summary: Ils s'assoient, ils mangent. A gauche, le Yarkon forme un cordon d'argent, à droite les hautes herbes ondulent doucement. C'est une déception. Charles tend le bras pour saisir les kakis et le fromage. Les mains vides d'Erik ont tôt fait de former un poing.





	1. un

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and time it travels far too fast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13100325) by [mnabokov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnabokov/pseuds/mnabokov). 



> Bonjour à vous et merci d'être là pour lire cette nouvelle traduction. Merci beaucoup à mnabokov de m'avoir laissé traduire cette perle aigre-douce. Merci aussi à Nalou de m'avoir initiée au Cherik et d'avoir relu ce texte avec une grande efficacité !

Il n'est pas certain de savoir ce qu'il cherche.

En dépit de toute la planification qu'il a fait, il n'a jamais pensé à l'après.

Après.

Avant. Après. Comme si sa vie était scindée en deux moitiés parfaites. Avant. Après.

Après.

Après, il rentre à la maison. Après, il retourne en Terre Sainte.

Erik va à Jérusalem.

Avant, il ne pouvait pas se permettre le luxe de voyager.

C'est son premier voyage ici et pourtant il lui semble qu'il est déjà venu.

Il se dit que c'est en Israël qu'il a commencé, qu'ils ont tous commencé, le premier endroit dont ils aient fait un foyer, où la roche des cavernes est marquée par les incisions des premières lois qu'ils ont écrites, les premiers récits venant de Dieu et de son peuple. Il pense que Jérusalem est le coeur de tout cela.

Dans les rues, dans la ville, il déambule à travers les allées pavées et les esplanades de terre battue où se tiennent les marchés. Il se dit que ce sont les mêmes allées, les mêmes esplanades, la même ville que celles où son peuple a vécu, a marché, des centaines d'années auparavant.

Dans l'avion, Erik s'interroge. Peut-on savoir d'où l'on vient si l'on y a jamais été ? Peut-on le sentir dans ses os que l'on a trouvé son foyer ? Un enfant né et laissé seul – si cet enfant rencontrait sa mère, le saurait-il ? Simplement en ressentant, touchant et goûtant ?

Erik va à Jérusalem, dans la Vieille Ville, au Mur Occidental, au Mont du Temple.

Dans la vieille ville, il monte les marches de pierre et fait courir sa main sur les murs anciens. Dans sa poitrine, son coeur bat la chamade. Ses mains lui semblent toujours sales en dépit des lavages répétés.

Il se rend au Mur des Lamentations et observe la roche calcaire, il ne touche pas. Il rêve de tuer Shaw.

Erik va au Mont du Temple et imagine les gens qui se sont tenus là, qui ont été tués, qui sont morts ici : les Byzantins, les Hérodiens, le Roi Salomon. Il a honte. Il n'en sait pas autant qu'il le devrait. Comment pourrait-il ? Il se dit qu'il est temps d'apprendre.

Erik se tient là et ne sent pas dans ses os qu'il a trouvé un foyer. Il essaye, mais il ne parvient pas à se souvenir. Il essaye de se remémorer l'Amida avec son père et sa mère mais tout ce qu'il parvient à extirper de ses souvenirs sont des images d'os blanc, de chair rose et de sang rouge rouge.

Qui est-il s'il n'est pas le fils de sa mère ? S'il n'est pas croyant ?

(Un meurtrier)

Il rêve du poids de la pièce dans sa main, de la caresse du métal sur la chair, du goût de cuivre que le sang laisse dans sa bouche.

Erik est venu à Jérusalem en pensant trouver un endroit qu'il connait, un endroit qui est une partie de lui, qu'il avait oublié quelque chose là mais qu'autant qu'il essaye de s'en souvenir, il ne parvient pas à se rappeler ce qu'il cherche.

Il n'est pas tout à fait certain de ce qu'il cherche –

(L'absolution, la résolution, la réponse qu'il croyait avoir avoir quand il a tué Shaw)

– Quoi qu'il cherche, ce n'est pas ici qu'il le trouve.

Après être retourné dans son foyer, après être revenu de Terre Sainte, Erik va à Tel Aviv.

Il rencontre Charles et il lui semble que sa vie est encore une fois coupée en deux. Avant la guerre, et après la guerre. Avant la Terre Sainte, et après. Avant Charles, et après.

« Je l’ai tué. » dit Erik à Charles dans une boutique inondée de soleil alors qu'ils mangent  leur petit-déjeuner composé de pain, de fromage, de raisin et de café. « Je l'ai tué » Erik réitère.

« Je sais. » dit son vis-à-vis. « Est-ce-que cela t’as apaisé ? Est-ce-que ça été... cathartique ? Ou est-ce que c’est pour ça que tu es venu ici ?  »

Erik connait Charles depuis moins de vingt-quatre heures et il sait déjà ça : Charles exhibe sa mutation comme un homme qui n’en a jamais été dépouillé ou meurtri dans son amour-propre.

« Oh mon ami, »  avait dit Charles « Je sais tout de toi. »

Erik tend le bras pour saisir sa tasse de café. « Est-ce que j’aurais dû ne pas le faire ? »  Il tend maintenant le bras pour saisir sa fourchette qu'il redresse d'un mouvement de l'auriculaire. Il se demande bien comment Charles se déformerait, pleurerait, sans sa mutation. Il se dit que cette pensée est sombre, même pour lui, et la repousse au loin.

« Il n’y a pas que de la douleur et de la colère en toi, il y a aussi de la bonté. »  lui dit Charles en copiant son geste et se saisissant d'une fourchette. « Je l’ai vu. »

Evidemment qu'il l'a vu.

Erik sert le poing et dans la main de Charles sa fourchette se tord et se déplie, comme un soupir.

* * *

 

Il y a quelque chose qu'Erik a besoin de trouver – quelque chose qu'il n'a pas trouvé à Jérusalem et qu'il croit peut-être pouvoir trouver à Tel Aviv.

Il sait que la piste est encore là et qu'il y a encore des hommes à trouver et traquer. Zev, le vendeur de bière sur le point de révéler des détails sur la planque d'un officier SS avant que Charles ne l'interrompe.

Mais il y a quelque chose, là.

L'hésitation d'Erik quand il se trouve quelque part dans le vieux Jaffa, blotti dans une allée étroite, entre des pierres tièdes et des plantes suspendues à des pitons plantés dans la roche. La pierre, le ciel, le soleil sont blanc-cassé. Un drapeau bleu et blanc pend, immobile. Parce que le marché est tout proche, l'air sent la grenade, l'encre et le cuir. 

Charles et Erik sont adossés au mur, penchés contre la pierre et il ne faut qu'une seconde à Charles pour les entraîner au loin grâce à son esprit. Le vieux Jaffa fond facilement.

Ils sont en pleine nature, au milieu d'une chaîne de montagne. Erik suppose que c'est quelque part dans les Alpes ou en Amérique. Autour d'eux les falaises croissent sans fin et grattent un ciel absolument immense.

En contrebas, la vallée est verte et prospère. Charles a choisi de les emmener ici alors que le soleil se lève à peine. Tout est calme, froid, frais, propre, intact.

Ils sont dans les pensées de l'autre : Charles pense que c'est le moment préféré des gens, le moment de calme entre le jour et la nuit, le moment où le soleil hésite, suspendu entre le ciel et l'horizon, dans l'attente, ne voulant pas partir. Erik pense qu'ils ont tous les deux tendance à s'attarder.

Le regard de Charles se rive sur une fleur, une clématite hirsute, à leurs pieds. Il se demande comment l'ADN d'une cellule peut prévoir l'ourlé parfait du pétale, comme le revers d'une lèvre ou d'un os iliaque. Ils passent un long moment dans les montagnes avant de s'en retourner chacun chez soi ce jour-là.

Une autre fois : L'hésitation d'Erik alors qu'il se trouve à errer de par les rues en parlant avec Charles. Ils viennent juste de passer devant la Grande Synagogue sur la rue d'Allenby alors que Charles explique : « En littérature, le sublime décrit la grandeur, l'immensité. C'est ce déferlement soudain de choc et d'effroi mêlé d'admiration... » 

« Comme une prise de conscience ? »  demande Erik.

« Comme une prise de conscience ! »  approuve Charles.

Ils attendent qu'une voiture passe péniblement avant de traverser la route.

« Nous savons tant de choses sur le monde. Nous connaissons la température de l'air en degrés Kelvin, Celsius, et Fahrenheit. Je peux trouver le pH de l'eau de pluie et pourtant nous ne pouvons pas décrire la couleur bleue. Il y a quelque chose de plus, je crois, quand on se tient là et que l'on voit tout ça. C'est ça le sublime pour moi : c'est la prise de conscience du monde qui nous entoure. »  Charles poursuit.

Ils descendent la route, vers l'océan, et marchent en silence un moment.

« Et ailleurs ? » demande Erik alors qu'ils atteignent la promenade.

« En une foule d'endroits ! » Charles répond sans faire une pause.

Erik donne à Charles une chance de mentir. « Tu lis mes pensées ?»

Charles tord les lèvres en un demi-sourire et poursuit : « Les Alpes suisses, les déserts, la tempête vue depuis la fenêtre d'une fillette. » 

« Des endroits que tu as déjà visité » conjecture Erik, sans enthousiasme.

« C'est un peu plus ardu de chercher des souvenirs que de lire des pensées, mais le problème ne s'est pas posé depuis un certain temps. » 

Erik cligne des yeux.

Charles continue sans marquer de pause, les mains tendues alors qu'Erik l'observe. Les doigts de Charles dessinent les sommets des montagnes déchiquetés et ses paumes imitent des vallons. Le premier bouton de sa chemise est ouvert. Erik détourne le regard.

C'est sans effort qu'il se retrouve à graviter sur la même orbite que Charles.

Au départ, Erik n'avait compté que passer une après-midi, au mieux qu'une soirée avec ce curieux bonhomme, cet autre mutant. Certainement, il aurait pu retrouver sa piste en retrouvant Zev, mais Erik avait été distrait.

Pour quelqu'un d’aussi diamétralement opposé à Erik, Charles est tout à la fois et impossiblement agaçant et attirant. Captivant. Magnétique. Il est la contradiction et l'arrogance incarnées et pourtant...

Charles est si facile à toucher, si tactile, tout est si simple avec lui. Il y a quelque chose, quelque chose sur lequel Erik n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt.

* * *

 

Erik ne s'attendait pas à grand chose en venant à Tel Aviv. Mais après il a rencontré Charles.

Voilà la situation :

Une des premières nuits qu'ils passent ensemble, ils sont assis tous les deux sur le balcon d'Erik. (Ce qui en soi est déjà remarquable, parce qu'Erik n'a pas l'habitude de laisser entrer quelqu'un chez lui. Erik essaye de ne pas penser comme Charles aurait pu lui forcer la main.) La rambarde métallique est devenue vigne-vierge et leurs sièges de métal sont beaucoup plus confortables que la veille. Le ciel est pâle et indistinct.

Quelques heures auparavant, Erik a acheté à un vendeur de rue un sac de goyaves qu'il partage avec Charles. La peau verte est un peu amère mais Erik mange la chair rose et pulpeuse avec délectation.

Il a rarement eu l'occasion de s'accorder de tels plaisirs dans sa vie, mais ce soir, Erik se trouve attiré par la façon dont les lèvres de Charles enveloppent sa goyave. Sa bouche est rouge et douce. Erik regarde. Il ne touche pas.

Mais il y a ça aussi :

Charles traite Erik comme personne n'a traité Erik auparavant.

Charles donne l'impression qu'il a tout le temps et tout le savoir du monde : il rend à Erik un souvenir de sa mère et de leur Menorah, le rythme de la psalmodie de l'Amida. Il joue de la musique et aux échecs et lit à haute-voix journaux et romans. Il partage des souvenirs et des modèles de montagnes, d'océans et de déserts, parce qu'il sait qu'Erik ne se lasse pas de ce genre de choses ; des beaux arts et de la beauté.

Et Charles connaît le passé d'Erik. Il sait pour le sang, pour l'hémorragie, l'os. Et pourtant Charles le traite comme s'il croyait qu'Erik n'était pas fait pour être seul. Charles touche Erik – son poignet, son coude, son épaule, pour avoir son attention – sans peur ou hésitation. C'est curieusement rafraîchissant. 

* * *

 

« Tu n'as pas tout à fait compris, » Charles secoue la tête, un verre dans une main, une cigarette dans l'autre. « Je suis persuadé moi aussi que le monde doit savoir la vérité sur les mutants. Mais pas comme ça. Pas... »

« Pas maintenant...? » achève Erik. « Mais si ce n'est pas maintenant, alors quand ? »   

« Ils se rendront compte que nous sommes pareils, mon ami. Humains et mutants côte à côte. »

« Nous ne sommes pas pareil ! Et il n'y a pas de mal à ça. » 

« Les humains sont flexibles. Ils en viendront à accepter les mutants, mais il faut qu'on leur en donne le temps. Agir immédiatement serait source de chaos et de conflit. Nous devons intégrer, petit à petit. » 

Erik ricane. Autour d'eux, la fumée de leurs cigarettes part en volutes paresseuses.  « Ils ne vont pas nous accepter comme ça. Tu devrais savoir ça Charles, l'intégration, ça ne marche jamais. » 

« Ça marcherait mieux que si les humains découvraient du jour au lendemain qu'il existe des milliers de mutants. Imagine les représailles, la peur ? Parce que les gens auront peur, Erik. Et ils agiront de façon irréfléchie. » Charles secoue une nouvelle fois la tête. « Mieux vaut donc que l'on introduise la mutation pas à pas. Pacifiquement. »  

* * *

 

Tous les matins, Erik  se lève tôt, avant-même le soleil et va jusqu'à l'océan. Il monte et descend l'esplanade en courant jusqu'à ce que son coeur tambourine, une habitude trop profondément ancrée en lui pour qu'il puisse la négliger.

Un jour, il déambule à travers le marché en plein air sur le chemin du retour au bâtiment Bauhaus, son exercice matinal achevé. La ville commence à s'éveiller, le soleil est levé, le parfum des épices envahit l'air : le za'atar, le carvi et le baharat.

Tout lui est familier dont le dédale qu'il suit à travers les stands des vendeurs de rues pour rentrer à son appartement. Il passe le coin de la rue et il arrive dans la sienne quand il rentre dans une petite fille qui a des rubans bleus dans ses cheveux frisés.

Elle pousse un petit cri de surprise et lève la tête pour pouvoir regarder Erik dans les yeux. Elle fronce les sourcils, Erik fronce aussi les sourcils.

« Désolée » dit-elle une seconde plus tard en Hébreu.

« Ce n'est pas grave ! » Erik lui répond dans la même langue, incertain de quoi dire à une enfant aussi jeune. « Es-tu perdue ? »

Elle fronce encore davantage les sourcils et proteste : « Non ! ». Erik estime qu'elle doit avoir cinq ou six ans. « La voiture. Abba a besoin que l'on répare la voiture. »  

« D'accord, » Erik répond et cherche aux environs son _Abba_ , son père.

Elle tire sur sa jambe de pantalon : « Tu sais réparer une voiture ? » 

« Oui » répond Erik non sans hésitation.    

C'est ainsi qu'Erik se retrouve à suivre la petite fille qui s'appelle Nona à travers les rues grouillantes de Tel Aviv jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans le Vieux Jaffa. Les chaussures d'Erik effleurent les babies de Nona, il ne veut pas se laisser distancer dans les rues bondées.

Il apprend qu'elle est la fille du boulanger qui travaille dans l'épicerie de quartier à quelques pâtés de maison de son appartement.

Les enfants sont étranges, décrète Erik. Nona le regarde, curieuse, alors qu'il répare la vieille voiture du boulanger, lui demandant pourquoi est-ce que les pièces ont telle forme, pourquoi une voiture a besoin d'essence. Il répond, toujours hésitant. 

Quand il a fini les réparations, Erik se redresse et essuie ses mains pleines de camboui sur son pantalon foncé, prêt à rentrer à son appartement et peut-être à trouver Charles. Mais Nona sourit de toutes ses dents et amène Erik à l'intérieur de la boulangerie.

Le boulanger l'accueille et le remercie profusément. Erik accepte maladroitement une miche de pain frais. Nona demande à le revoir. 

Erik a ses habitudes mais trouve qu'il est plutôt aisé d'y ajouter une visite hebdomadaire au boulanger. Qu'Erik prenne place aux côtés de Nona, couvert de farine et qu'il aide le boulanger aussi facilement n'est pas une surprise. L'odeur douce du pain frais, la tiédeur du four en pierre ont quelque chose de réconfortant qu'Erik n'a pas connu depuis longtemps.

Quand Charles entre dans la boutique, Erik est tout d'abord choqué, mais le choc se dissipe rapidement après qu'il a fait les présentations.

Ils reviennent souvent la boulangerie, jusqu'à ce que le père de Nona leur offre tout un panier de pain frais.

Charles a le panier sous le bras et le petit ruban de Nona flotte dans le vent alors qu'ils passent à travers les stands des vendeurs de rue, achetant de la nourriture. Après ça, ils grimpent sur la moto d'Erik et il les conduit hors de la ville. Le vent fait courir ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Erik.

Ils s'assoient, ils mangent. A gauche, le Yarkon forme un cordon d'argent, à droite les hautes herbes ondulent doucement. C'est une déception. Charles tend le bras pour saisir les kakis et le fromage. Les mains vides d'Erik ont tôt fait de former un poing.  

* * *

Un rêve.

La fumée qui part en volute dans les airs. Des cigares bon marché, des cendriers poussiéreux. Un bar familier.

Quelques billets sur la table. La porte s'ouvre grand. Dehors, les lampadaires clignotent et la lumière a des couleurs de beurre frais qui se reflète sur les rues humides. Un crépuscule froid et sec, le bruissement des pas et de la pluie. Derrière lui, Charles.

Un clapotis alors qu'il avance et se réfugie dans une allée.

Les mains de Charles qui se glissent sous le manteau d'Erik. Erik qui repousse Charles contre le mur de briques qui s'effrite. C'est tellement facile de le toucher. Lèvres sèches. Bouche humide. Un goût de cigare, d'alcool et de cigarette.

Un goût familier.

* * *

 

« Mieux vaut donc que l'on introduise la mutation pas à pas. Pacifiquement. »  

Erik repose son verre : « Tu veux que nous nous cachions ! »

Ils sont dans un bar, quelque part sur la promenade, cachés des autres clients par un fin voile de fumée de cigare et d'ébriété.

« Non, je... »

Erik tend le bras, prend le portefeuille en cuir de Charles qu'il ouvre et désigne un polaroïd d'une belle jeune femme blonde : « Elle est une mutante ! » Charles regarde la photo et baisse les yeux en voyant Raven. « Tu es un mutant. Je suis un mutant. Moi aussi. Tu utilises ta mutation au grand jour et moi aussi. Et pourtant, la seule photo que tu as de ta soeur est une photo où elle pourrait passer pour normale ! »       

Charles referme le portefeuille  « J'essaye de nous protéger, Erik. Imagine ce qu'ils pourraient faire. Imagine s'ils ne savaient pas ? »

« Je sais, Charles.»   

« Alors pourquoi insistes-tu pour forcer tous les mutants à se révéler ? » 

« Je veux seulement que personne n'ait à se cacher ! » 

Charles donne une pichenette à son cigare et essuie les cendres.

« Nous n'avons pas à nous cacher. Mais nous n'avons pas non plus à être violents ! » 

* * *

 

Quand il chassait, parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre mot pour décrire ce qu'il faisait, Erik ne pouvait pas faire autre chose. Quand la guerre le retenait encore prisonnier Erik n'avait pas grand chose : pas de chaleur à chérir, pas de choses à toucher, personne d'autre à aimer. 

Aujourd'hui, ils se prélassent dans une librairie quelque part à Tel Aviv.

Ils ont déjà déjeuné, un peu plus tard que d'habitude, marchant et parlant en partageant un sachet de bagels tièdes. Après avoir vagabondé à travers le marché en plein air, ils se baladent sans hâte dans le dédale du marché aux puces et des échoppes. Ils passent devant des galeries exhibant fièrement des peintures à l'huile, des femmes qui vendent des paniers, des couvertures tissées à la main et trouvent enfin la librairie.

La porte est ouverte et un chanteur israélien gazouille sur le vinyl. La sueur colle les manches d'Erik à ses bras. Il s'en fiche. Il y a des choses bien pire que d'avoir un peu chaud.

A l'intérieur, la propriétaire les salue. D'abord Charles, parce qu'il est rentré avant Erik. Erik se retourne en entrant dans le magasin et se dirige vers les piles de magazines au fond de la librairie. Charles est en pleine conversation.

Il y a aussi une vieille coupure de presse qu'Erik lit en diagonal sans, de prime abord, grand intérêt. La _Nature de l'Amour_ , une étude de Harry Harlow :

Quelques années auparavant, le Docteur Harlow a élevé des bébés macaques rhésus de deux façons différentes, certains avec une mère-leurre couverte de tissu et les autres avec une mère-leurre métallique. Le contact et le toucher sont vitaux pour former un attachement, pour l'apprentissage, le bien-être émotionnel, et le développement psychologique. 

Des rats de laboratoire.

Le singe a besoin de la mère-leurre pour satisfaire un besoin basique. L'alimentation, mais aussi le réconfort et la sécurité. Chez les jeunes primates il y a un besoin instinctif de s'agripper à un autre corps, doux et tiède. Sans la mère-leurre de tissu, les singes grandissent perturbés.

Des séquelles à vie. Contact, confort, familiarité. Erik lit encore. Les mots deviennent flous alors qu'il lit plus vite. Notre singe, conclut Harlow, pourrait peut-être mourir du manque d'amour.

« Erik, mon ami, tout va bien ? » Charles interrompt soudainement en détournant le regard de la femme qui se tient derrière la caisse enregistreuse.

« Oui, » dit-il, l'air pris de court.

Charles paye son livre et sourit à la vendeuse. Ils partent.      

Ce soir-là, ils se quittent en bons termes. La nuit est encore jeune mais Erik rentre à son appartement. Quand il en ressort une heure plus tard, il a deux billes de métal lisse dans sa poche et a troqué sa chemise blanche et son pantalon bien coupé beige pour des vêtements sombres.

Il sort de son appartement sous l'épais couvert de la nuit qui adoucit le brouillard mince et l'éclairage des rues et se dirige vers un des quartiers au sud de Tel Aviv.

C'est assez facile de retrouver Zev.

Les lattes métalliques de son chariot à bières qu'il laisse devant chez lui quand il ne le pousse pas le long de la promenade pour vendre ses boissons hors de prix aux touristes, le bronze de sa chevalière, le métal de son plombage, ce sont tous des signes qui en disent long à Erik qui les repèrent aussi facilement qu'un requin repère le sang.

Erik marche à travers les rues jusqu'à chez lui. Zev est à l'extérieur.

Il fait sombre, mais il est aisé de traquer le métal. Erik le coince dans une allée, à l'extérieur du Vieux Jaffa. La pierre lui rappelle la vieille ville, les vénérables murs de Jérusalem. Il pense à tous ces peuples qui ont marchés dans cette allée, qui ont touchés ces murs.

Ses doigts forment un poing.

« Je me demandais quand tu reviendrais, » bougonne Zev. Il est sorti quelques minutes plus tôt d'un bar et l'odeur d'alcool et de fumée lui colle encore à la peau.

« Dis-moi, » commence Erik alors qu'il resserre son poing en même temps que la ceinture de Zev.

« En échange de quoi ? »

« Ta vie ! » La ceinture se resserre encore et Erik fait un pas en avant.

Zev rugit : « Tu ne... »

Le visage d'Erik se tord sous la rage et Erik se jette en avant. Les mains de Zev se précipitent sur sa gorge alors qu'Erik les entourent de la ceinture.     

« Je te tuerai de mes mains. » murmure Erik alors que sa poigne se resserre encore davantage. « Tu le sais. Dis-moi où ils sont partis. »

Zev parvient à dire dans un cri étouffé : «L'aéroport ... il y a deux... deux semaines. »

« Et ils sont allés où ? »

Zev gargouille. 

« Et ils sont allés où ? » réitère Erik fermement.

« B... Budapest » parvient à articuler péniblement Zev.

C'est trop tard maintenant, la piste est froide et Erik le sait.

( Il pourrait, il pourrait avoir la date exacte et trouver le lieu)

Erik le tue.

Cela commençait à faire quelque temps, peut être déjà quelques semaines. L'odeur âcre du sang frais est écoeurante. Erik fronce le nez.

L'odeur est familière.

Erik retourne à son appartement dans le bâtiment Bauhaus blanc. L'océan murmure derrière lui. Il se lave les mains. Il lui semble qu'elles sont toujours sales.


	2. deux

Le jour après qu'Erik a tué Zev, il retrouve Charles, comme il a maintenant pris l'habitude de le faire depuis leur rencontre, quelques semaines auparavant. « Rentre ! » Charles invite Erik dans son _propre_ appartement sans se poser de question. Erik se demande si Charles sent son hésitation.  

« Il fait froid dehors, » fait remarquer Charles alors qu'Erik peine à articuler un bonjour. Charles se dirige néanmoins vers la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir en écartant largement les rideaux, laissant entrer les bruits de Tel Aviv au compte-goutte. 

Erik se dirige immédiatement vers le mini-bar pour prendre quelque chose à boire. Malgré ça, Charles murmure, appréciateur. Il se retourne pour faire face à Erik et fait des allées et venues devant la pile de vinyls avant de se dire que finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée.

II s'installe alors à son bureau, Erik est debout près de la fenêtre, à contempler la ville.

Depuis son poste d'observation, Erik peut voir les fleurs bleu pâle et la verdure qui s'entortillent sur le bâtiment. Au-delà, la plage blanche s'étend sur quelques kilomètres le long de l'océan. Les bâtiments gris, blancs et bruns constellent l'horizon.

« Les petits plaisirs de l'existence » La voix de Charles parvient délicatement à Erik alors qu'il parle, satisfait. « Pas d'échéance, pas de devoirs à noter. »  Sans se retourner, Erik sent le poids d'un stylo plume dans la main tiède de Charles. Sa peau est douce.

Charles commence à écrire une lettre, apparemment pour sa soeur. Son stylo plume gratte sur sa feuille.

Erik se retourne pour le regarder.

La pointe de la plume du stylo de Charles appuie contre la feuille et l'encre déborde en faisant comme une flaque. Sombre, on pourrait presque croire qu'il s'agit de sang. Mais Erik, entre tous, sait faire la différence.

Les jours commencent à s'estomper sans effort.

Le lendemain, Charles lui rend sa visite. Il frappe à la porte d'Erik, une fois, deux fois, quatre fois. Quatre coups rapides en succession.

« Bonjour ! » dit gaiement Charles alors qu'Erik ouvre la porte.

« Rentre, » dit Erik. Ses cheveux sont encore un peu humides après sa douche et frisent un peu dans sa nuque. 

« On déjeune ?»

« J'ai déjà mangé, » dit Erik qui oublie de paraître navré.

Cela n'a pas particulièrement l'air de déranger Charles. « Est-ce que je prends quelque chose au marché ? »

Erik grogne évasivement.

Charles a l'air satisfait de fouiller dans l'appartement d'Erik et ouvre le cellier. « Je reviens vite. » Charles lui dit en ouvrant la porte qu'il referme doucement.

Lorsqu'il revient c'est avec une miche de pain frais et un sac de raisins.

Erik ouvre une bouteille de vin et Charles la porte-fenêtre du balcon.

La scène a quelque chose de vaguement onirique et paradisiaque : boire du bon vin et manger du pain frais avec des raisins doux, assis sur un balcon avec Charles. On dirait que cet instant à quelque chose des pauses entre les inspirations. Erik attend que le silence vole en éclats. Peut-être que c'est pour cela que le monde lui offre de si belles choses, parce que son esprit viendra toujours les entacher.

Le même soir, ils vont dans un autre bar. Un bar populaire qui déborde de touristes et d'habitués. Le bar principal est envahi de gens et de fumée et l'odeur capiteuse de l'alcool est comme un cocktail puissant. Erik saisit la manche de Charles pour ne pas qu'ils se perdent de vue.

Mais ils finissent néanmoins par se perdre de vue, ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Dans le temps qu'il faut à Erik pour rejoindre le bar, Charles est devenu quelqu'un d'autre : draguant un touriste anglais qui fume un pétard.

Erik a l'impression de regarder un film qui se déroulerait devant ses yeux, scènes après scènes, la vie de Charles à Oxford se forme, pleine de bars bruyants comme celui-ci.

Charles tape sur l'épaule d'Erik et le sort de sa rêverie : « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »  demande Erik.

« Tu m'aideras à garder l'équilibre ?»     

Erik cligne des yeux. Acquiesce. Evidemment. Il appuie sa main sur le genou de Charles. « Bien sûr !»  

Charles saisit le joint entre ses jointures et inspire profondément. Il émane de lui une grande satisfaction alors Erik effleure du pouce la rotule de Charles.

Charles se lève en coup de vent et qui sort du bar, Erik sur ses talons.

C'est curieux, d'errer ainsi, sans but.

Ils s'installent au coin d'une rue seulement éclairée par un lampadaire pâle et jaune. Au loin, une radio crépite, un air lent. Erik n'a pas envie de partir. Tous deux finissent par se lasser des gens et de la fumée et sortent encore une fois du bar, se dirigeant lourdement vers la plage.

La nuit est claire et froide, indifférente, alors qu'ils marchent sur le sable. Sous les vagues sombres, Erik perçoit les milliers de kilomètres de câbles métalliques qui s'étendent. Il en parle à Charles alors qu'il ôte ses chaussures et entre dans l'eau.

Il ne parvient pas à se souvenir à quand remonte la dernière fois qu'il s'est senti aussi apaisé face à la mer. L'espace d'un instant, il a l'impression que c'est la première fois qu'il la voit.

« Ce serait plus impressionnant... si tu pouvais... comprendre tous les signaux qui passent ! » Charles marmonne, encore éméché. Erik se retourne, les lèvres frémissantes : « Pas encore ! »

« Sois prudent ! » prévient encore Erik alors que Charles tire sur son jean et sa chemise pour les enlever puis les chaussures suivent. « Oh mais je vais juste faire trempette... suis-moi ! » son sourire est presque carnassier.

Ils ne devraient pas, parce que Charles est défoncé et que ça déteint sur Erik, mais Charles se jette à l'eau tout de même. Erik le suit, ne serait-ce que pour lui éviter la noyade.

L'eau est délicieusement froide, s'agrippant aux sous-vêtements d'Erik alors que ses orteils plongent dans le sable épais.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » demande Charles qui à l'air étonnamment sobre. Quand Erik se retourne pour lui faire face, Charles fait l'étoile de mer, contemplant le ciel.

« J'ai tué Shaw dans un endroit qui ressemblait à celui-ci. »

Erik prend conscience de ce qu'il vient de dire qu'une fois que les mots ont franchi ses lèvres.

« Si c'était à refaire, recommencerais-tu ? » articule lentement Charles.

« Oui, » acquiesce Erik, un goût de sel dans la bouche.

Charles doit avoir abaissé ses barrières mentales parce soudainement un flot de nostalgie déferle sur Erik. Il voit la mer, un jour où le soleil brille, près des falaises, avec Raven, et ce temps qu'il n'a jamais connu lui manque. 

Il a envie de demander à Charles ce que ça fait de grandir dans une maison comme celle-là. Il ne peut pas imaginer. Après un moment de réflexion, il finit par poser sa question.

« Ca ressemblait un peu à ce que l'on vit en ce moment : des journées à se prélasser au soleil, comme si on était tous les jours en vacances. Mais c'était mieux avant, parce que ça n'avait pas de fin, pas de départ à l'horizon. »

Erik pense qu'il peut imaginer.

Au bout d'un certain temps, ils nagent jusqu'à la rive. La bouche de Charles est rouge et humide et lorsqu'il se penche en avant pour récupérer ses vêtements qu'il avait abandonnés sur la plage, Erik a envie de poser la sienne dans le creux de ses reins.

Charles est tellement, tellement facile, tellement tactile. Charles donne si facilement à Erik l'envie de le toucher, de l'embrasser. Erik s'assoit sur le sable humide, ignorant sa propre pile de vêtements.

Charles ronchonne quelques minutes alors qu'il essaye de remettre son pantalon avant de décréter que le combat entre le jean et la peau humide est inutile. Il retire les quelques centimètres de tissu qu'il a pu enfiler et soupire : « Et puis merde ! » et il se laisse tomber sur le  sable.

Tout est calme à l'exception du bruit de la mer et de la respiration de Charles. L'obscurité.

« Je veux... » commence Charles.

Erik plonge ses doigts dans le sable.

« Je veux tellement de choses, »  Charles finit sa phrase.

Erik tourne son regard vers le ciel sans le voir.

« Avant, je voulais finir major de ma promo. Je voulais être le meilleur. Je voulais que tout le monde, que tout le monde me voit. »  Charles se retourne et s'allonge sur le ventre, tournant la tête pour faire face à la ville. « Je voulais voyager, mais je voulais aussi changer le monde. Je voulais savoir d'où je... d'où nous venons. » 

« Et maintenant ? »

« Je ne suis plus aussi certain. » Charles sourit amèrement et Erik ne se souvient pas de quand il s'est retourné pour pouvoir le regarder. « Je crois que j'aimerai savoir ce que je veux, ce que je veux _vraiment_. »

Après qu'un laps de temps d'une durée indéterminée se soit écoulé, Charles demande à Erik en se retournant pour lui faire face : « Et toi, qu'est ce que tu veux?»

« Avant, » repense Erik « Avant, je voulais tuer Shaw. Je voulais tous les tuer, tous ces hommes. »  

« C'est ce que tu as fait !»

« Non,il en reste encore.» 

Charles fronce les sourcils : « Et tu veux tuer ceux qui restent ? Tu vas le faire ? »

Erik attend un moment avant de répondre : « Un jour »    

Le silence est comme une chape de plomb.

Erik finit par demander, hésitant : « Tu voulais voyager ? Où ça ? »

Charles se remet sur le dos et sa main se fraye un chemin sur le sable humide pour toucher l'épaule d'Erik :  « Laisse-moi te montrer. »    

* * *

 

Quand Charles a rencontré Erik, il l'a trouvé aussi séduisant qu'Alain Delon, avec ses yeux bleu-vert-gris et ses pommettes saillantes.

C'est encore très vrai à cet instant alors qu'ils sont assis au soleil à l'avant d'un petit voilier à moteur qui avance aisément. Charles pense à _Plein_ _Soleil_ , le film de René Clément.

L'océan s'écarte à la prou de leur bateau dans un murmure alors qu'Erik est à la barre. Il est difficile de démêler l'écheveau de leurs pensées : dans sa tête Erik ne sait dire si les pensées sont les siennes ou celles de Charles.

Par delà le bastingage de métal de leur embarcation, l'océan s'étire, étendue irréelle de bleu infini. De là, Erik voit des falaises blanches et des plages encore plus blanches.

« C'est la Turquie ?» 

Charles le regarde par dessus le rebord de ses lunettes de soleil : « Pas loin ! C'est la Grèce. » 

« Tu y es déjà allé ? » 

Charles s'étire langoureusement et croise les jambes, le tissu de son short se tend sur ses cuisses et il croise les bras au-dessus de sa tête, sa chemise se lève et révèle sa peau pâle.

« Jamais » Le vent ébouriffe les cheveux bruns de Charles et de la mer Egée s'élève une odeur de sel, Erik peut goûter l'écume. Il regarde à nouveau vers les falaises, vers ce qu'il sait maintenant être la Grèce : probablement Santorin. « Peut-être que l'on pourrait faire une petite balade en Turquie aussi ! »

Erik sent un petit sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres et il tourne le visage pour faire face au vent.    

En dépit de son naturel charmeur et dragueur, Charles ne pense à personne d'autre au monde. La mer est un miroir et ils atteignent le port seulement accueillis par le vent et quelques oiseaux.

La torpeur blanche de Santorin est seulement interrompue par des toits bleus foncés et ponctuellement, par un chat errant. Sous leurs pieds, des marches et des pavés de pierre serpentent dans une ville vide. Erik ne dit rien : il n'en a pas besoin. 

« J'imagine... » Charles rompt finalement le silence après ce qui semble être une éternité : « qu'un jour, j'en trouverais d'autres. Comme nous. » Il fourre ses mains dans les poches. Ils ont marché tellement longtemps que les joues d'Erik sont tièdes par le soleil. « Où que je parte en voyage, je me dis qu'il faudrait que je le fasse. Mais je crois, je crois que je partirais à la recherche des Autres. »     

« Mutants » propose Erik.

« Produits de coïncidences biologiques. »

« C'est moins une question de coïncidences que de circonstances, je crois. »   

Charles penche la tête, curieux.

« Une coïncidence biologique qui nous sépare des humains, qui nous sépare des humains. Quand on le dit comme ça, on pourrait croire que notre différence est le fruit du hasard. »  explicite Erik.

« Ce n'est pas le cas ? La séparation aléatoire et la jonction de l'ADN, un simple accident de la duplication de l'ADN dans les cellules somatiques. Un pur hasard, une coïncidence. » Charles hausse les épaules.

« Il n'y a pas d'accident, la mutation amène à l'évolution, Charles. La vie n'est pas né d'un accident. » 

« Miller et Urey ! » 

« Explicite un peu, tu veux ! » 

« Stanley Miller et Harold Urey étaient des scientifiques qui ont mené une expérience, il y a de ça une huitaine d'années. Ils ont fait une simulation de l'atmosphère de la Terre primitive, une soupe primordiale, si tu veux. Et ils ont envoyé dans cette soupe primordiale un courant électrique dans un bassin inorganique pour simuler un éclair. Ils ont trouvés des éléments organiques, des acides aminés, dans ce bassin fait entièrement de matières inorganiques. La vie est en fait le fruit du hasard. D'un éclair miraculeux, du tempête parfaite. » 

Erik change de position : « Les acides aminés ne sont pas des être vivants, Charles. » 

« La synthèse abiotique des acides aminés amène à la jonction des petites molécules qui deviendront des macromolécules. Les macromolécules s'assemblent en protobiontes et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce que l'on arrive aux cellules qui s'autorépliquent. » 

« Eh bien, des acides aminés aux cellules, tu vas vite en besogne ! » 

« Il se trouve que oui, Erik, la chance, le hasard, est ce qui fait que nous sommes tous là aujourd'hui : un assemblage d'acides aminés venus d'éclairs, de carbone et de métal et encore avant de poussière et de terre. » 

« La chance ! La chance que la tempête parfaite heurte un mélange parfait de soupe primordiale. Coïncidence aussi que cela se passe sur une planète à la bonne distance d'une étoile, avec la quantité parfaite d'eau, de terre et d'air à sa surface. » Erik secoue la tête : « Je ne suis pas un homme de sciences, Charles, pas comme toi, mais je crois tout de même que ce n'est ni le hasard ni les coïncidences qui nous ont amenées ici. »   

« Alors si ce n'est pas ça, c'est quoi ? »

Erik hausse les épaules : « Quoiqu'il en soit, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Ça laisse une trop grande part au hasard. De la terre aux macromolécules aux mutants, nous avons évolué. Avec un objectif, à dessein ! » 

Charles fronce les sourcils : « Avec quel objectif ? Avec quel dessein ? » 

« Pour être meilleur, pour devenir meilleur. Mais personne ne veut être surpassé, Charles, alors ils vont se battre. Et tu le sais. » 

La dispute habituelle revient. Erik ne sait pas qui pense quoi, peut-être qu'ils y pensent tous les deux mais Charles décide de ne pas participer, réticent à se joindre à un nouveau débat interminable.

« Je suis affamé ! »  dit alors Charles en tournant au coin de la rue. Un bougainvillier pourpre grimpe sur des murs blanchis à la chaux, s'étirant sur les rues dallées de blanc. « On va manger ? »  

Charles et Erik à sa suite descendent une petite rue étroite et tout d'un coup, ils arrivent dans un café désert avec une table mise pour deux personnes.

« Pratique ! » commente Erik. Charles sourit, presque enfantin.

Une salade de concombres, d’oignons, d’olives et de féta, de la moussaka, un plat parfumé à base d'aubergine, du bar pêché en Méditerranée et des crevettes tigrées, du gyros à l'agneau et du tzatziki, tout ça empilé sur leur table.

Charles se procure une bouteille de pétillant littéralement de nulle-part, et le verse dans deux flûtes à champagne. Au-delà du café, les toits des maisons de Santorin sont bleus, aussi parfaitement bleus que sur les cartes postales. Le ciel est d'un bleu céruléen profond et ce qu'ils voient de la mer est de la même couleur.

Le temps passe langoureusement.

Au moment où le soleil commence à se coucher, ils ont bu à peu près la moitié de la bouteille de champagne. Erik sort un paquet de cigarettes et Charles un briquet. L'horizon s'estompe en pourpre, rose et orange. La lumière douce des bougies illumine les rues de la ville.

« La mer nous appelle, toi et moi. » remarque Charles bien plus tard.

« Le sel guérit bien des blessures. » acquiesce Erik.

Charles murmure : « L'océan. Il guérit, efface, détruit.»

Erik sirote sa boisson qui a le goût que l'on attend du champagne et la sensation que l'on attend qu'il procure. « Tu pourrais te perdre ici ! » 

« Oui, sûrement. J'essaye de ne pas vagabonder dans mon esprit. Pour ne pas me perdre. » 

Charles tire sur sa cigarette. Expire avant de poursuivre. « Je ne me suis jamais autant immergé auparavant. C'est trop dangereux ! » La dernière partie de sa phrase vient comme une arrière pensée. 

« C'est trop tentant, tu pourrais te perdre ! »  réitère Erik.

« C'est pour ça que tu es là. »

Ils s'attardent encore un moment. Le café où ils sont installés, perché sur une falaise surplombant l'océan leur offre un point de vue imprenable pour observer le soleil couchant.  

Quand la nuit arrive lentement, les lampadaires s'allument les uns après les autres. Ils sont bientôt dans l'obscurité la plus totale si l'on fait abstraction des étoiles au-dessus de leurs têtes, qu'ils regardent en rejetant la tête en arrière. Quand ils retournent vers la terre, c'est une plage sombre à Tel Aviv en Israël qui remplace Santorin.

Erik se tourne sur le sable humide pour regarder Charles qui répond à son sourire.

Pour aller au plus près, ils se rendent à la chambre d'hôtel de Charles qui invite Erik à le suivre avant de s'étaler sur la couverture marron. Il tend une main qu'Erik saisit en se penchant contre le pied du lit, le monde encore un peu flou après leur _voyage_.

Il ne se rappelle pas avoir dormi mais il se rappelle bien de son réveil : dans la chambre d'hôtel sombre, la lumière blanche filtrant sous les rideaux, Charles qui le secoue pour le réveiller.

« Tu étais en train de rêver » dit Charles en guise d'explication en clignant des yeux pour chasser le sommeil. Il lui manque sa chemise et il a les cheveux en batailles.

C'est un euphémisme. Erik était en train de cauchemarder, il a encore le goût du sang dans sa bouche là où il s'est mordu et le col de sa chemise de coton colle à son cou avec des sueurs froides.  

« J'ai essayé de rentrer dans ton esprit » confie Charles en retirant sa jambe et sa cuisse qui immobilisaient Erik. Il tousse et repousse ses cheveux  « C'était impossible ! »

Erik observe le plafond et peut toujours sentir le poids du corps de Charles. « Mon esprit n'est pas très accueillant pour les visiteurs. »   

« Pas quand tu dors. » 

Avant de changer d'avis, Erik demande : « C'était comment ? »

Charles ne fait pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Il s'installe sur le bord du lit, sur la couverture marron alors qu'Erik s'assoit contre la tête de lit.

« C'était sombre ! » finit-il par dire. « C'est un euphémisme ! » Il ne fait pas mine d'aller ouvrir les rideaux ou de remettre de l'ordre dans la cascade de draps qui tombent du pied du lit. « J'ai vu Zev. J'ai vu Shaw. »  Les lèvres de Charles frémissent : « Ou du moins ce qui restait d'eux... »      

« Je te l'avais dit, je t'avais prévenu ! » 

« Ton passé est... impressionnant. »  baille Charles en récupérant sa chemise sur le sol.

« J'ai appris à faire avec. »

« A quel prix, mon ami ? »

« Je ne peux rien faire pour le changer. »

Charles se retourne pour faire face à Erik.

« Personne ne mérite de mourir. »

« Tout le monde doit payer les conséquences de ses actes. »   

Charles hausse les sourcils : « Et ce sera toi le juge de tout cela ? »

« En quoi est-ce juste qu'un homme innocent soit mort assassiné et que son meurtrier coure toujours ? »  

« Justice sera faite, tu peux en être certain mon ami ! » 

Erik resserre sa prise sur les draps : « Comment justice peut-elle être faite à moins qu'ils ne soient tués ? » 

« Et s'ils souffrent et payent les conséquence de leurs actes, c'est au nom de la justice ou pour satisfaire ta soif de vengeance ? » Charles remet sa chemise avec plus de force que nécessaire. 

« Les deux ! »

« Et après ça, que fera t-on de la justice ? Combien suffiront ? » Erik cligne des yeux et Charles poursuit : « Ca ne suffira jamais ! Après la guerre des milliers de prisonniers de guerre ont été envoyés faire le ménage. Pour déterrer des bombes et des mines et les désarmer à mains nues. On leur a fait payer les crimes de leurs pères. Ils n'étaient que des adolescents, Erik.»

« Il y aura toujours des gens qui devront payer ! » 

« Des adolescent, Erik, appelés sous les drapeaux parce que tout le monde autour d'eux était déjà mort. Mais ils ont payé pour les autres. Est-ce que c'est ça la justice ? »

« Quelqu'un devait payer ! Ils ont hérité des crimes de leurs pères, ils ont hérité de leurs dettes ! »   

« Personne ne mérite de mourir. De souffrir de la sorte et ce encore moins lorsqu'il s'agit d'innocents. »

« On n’efface pas une dette, Charles. L'héritage va dans les deux sens : penses-tu que tu serais là à me parler sans la fortune dont tu as hérité ? Si tu ne penses pas que ces adolescents méritaient de mourir, tu n'aurais pas dû prendre l'argent que t'a laissé ton vieux. »

Charles referme la bouche, ses lèvres ne sont plus qu'un trait fin comme du papier cigarette.

La lumière du soleil se déverse à flots dans la pièce lorsque Charles se lève et ouvre les rideaux. Il disparaît dans les toilettes et Erik se rhabille.

* * *

 

D'une chiquenaude, Charles fait tomber la cendre de sa cigarette. « Nous n'avons pas à nous cacher, Erik. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que nous devons être violents. »  

« Crois-tu que je veuille blesser quelqu'un ? »  

Charles regarde Erik à travers la fumée. Ses yeux impossiblement bleus.

Une boule se forme dans la gorge d'Erik. Un serveur arrive et il est momentanément sorti de ses pensées. Erik catalogue le métal des bagues du serveur, de sa montre et de son briquet. Quand il se réinstalle, Charles semble s'être rapproché.

« En as-tu l'intention ? » 

Charles tend la main et il semble à Erik que quelque chose effleure son poignet. Il ne peut pas en être certain parce qu'il regarde toujours le visage de Charles. Le serveur passe devant eux et les ignore.

« Depuis combien de temps tu t'entraînes à faire ça ? » demande Erik en haussant les sourcils.

Charles cligne des yeux : « Quoi ? »

Erik pense à des triangles roses et des étoiles jaunes et des nombres noirs tatoués sur la peau. Il retire sa main.

Charles toussote et l'espace d'un instant, Erik veut expliquer. Mais Charles est défoncé et de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était _vraiment_ important. Charles   et en plus de ça, Erik le sait, il est au moins aussi têtu que lui.

* * *

 

Un autre rêve.

Un bus qui avance en cahotant. Erik tend le bras. La porte automatique s'ouvre avec difficulté et se referme de la même façon. Les pièces cliquettent alors qu'Erik paye. Erik suit Charles au fond du bus.

A l'intérieur, la fenêtre se couvre de buée à cause de la chaleur qui émane des corps tièdes. Dehors les lampadaires sont commes des éclats de verre jaune beurre sur le sol humide.

Une main sur la cuisse d'Erik. Il détourne son regard de la fenêtre. Deux doigts sous la patte de fermeture de son pantalon de costume. Une brûlure douce, dans les tréfonds de son bas-ventre. Du pouce, Charles ouvre le premier bouton.

 _Laisse-toi faire_. Charles ne le dit pas à haute-voix mais Erik a entendu.

 _Je ne_... commence Erik. Il a mal.

Le pouce de Charles se glisse sous le tissu après avoir ouvert la fermeture du pantalon d'Erik. Doucement, lentement.

Erik se réveille en sursaut. Sa main gauche est un poing fermé et derrière la tête de lit, il manque trois clous, arrachés.

Ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité.

Après le couloir, dans le salon, le métal de la montre de Charles est délicieusement tiède. Son pouls est régulier, il dort encore.

Charles se retourne, ses draps frémissent et il soupire.

Quelque secondes passent et la scène se reproduit. Les ressorts métalliques du lit soupirent, les draps sont remis en place. Erik se sent repris par le sommeil.

Ce n'est qu'au moment où Charles laisse échapper un grognement sourd qu'Erik comprend que les rêves ne sont pas les siens.

L'odeur de sel s'immisce délicatement par les fenêtres ouvertes, l'air est lourd. Tout autour d'Erik est humide, chaud et salé. Tout lui évoque le sexe.

Il se retourne pour trouver une position plus confortable mais frotte malencontreusement son érection contre ses draps. Sa bouche et ses muscles amollis par le sommeil s'affaissent sur son oreiller.

La respiration de Charles est maintenant irrégulière. Erik entend son  grognement presque rythmique et il finit par céder, glissant sa main sous l'élastique de son sous-vêtement, pour prendre son sexe en main, la tête dans son oreiller.

C'est comme ça qu'il vient, à moitié endormi, à moitié en écoutant les gémissements et les halètements de Charles, dans sa propre main.

* * *

 

Pour quelqu'un d'aussi différent d'Erik, Charles est impossiblement et simultanément absolument agaçant et terriblement attirant. Il est l'incarnation de la contradiction et de l'arrogance.

Voilà ce qu'il en est : Charles a toujours lu dans les pensées sa vie durant. Il saisit une pensée égarée et il pense qu'il a compris une idée. Il a vu un souvenir et il pense connaître une vie.

Si seulement c'était aussi simple.

Charles n'a jamais su ce que cela faisait d'avoir tort. Cela fait parti des choses qu'il n'a jamais apprises à Oxford.

Parce que lorsqu'il parle de mutants, de mutation et d'évolution, il s'attend à ce que l'on acquiesce. Il veut que tout se passe bien et éviter les conflits.

Pendant leurs virées dans les bars et leurs promenades, Charles facilite leurs interactions  de façon à ce que personne ne voit la façon dont il regarde Erik, son poignet, sa gorge, sa bouche. De façon à ce que personne ne voit la façon dont les mains d'Erik s'attardent sur le coude, sur l'épaule ou sur la taille de Charles.

Et Erik ne sait pas si Charles en est conscient. Charles le fait si aisément, il utilise sa mutation comme on ne l'en avait jamais dépouillé. Il utilise ses pouvoirs comme si il était né avec eux, comme s'il était à l'aise avec sa mutation.

Ils n'en parlent pas.

Ils se disputent. Ils se disputent à propos des mutants, de l'intégration et d'être fier de qui l'on est.

Mais s'il y a bien une chose qu'ils ont en commun, c'est leur entêtement. S'il y a bien quelque chose qu'Erik sait, c'est que Charles est aussi entêté que lui. Alors Erik attend. 

(Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre. Charles le veut. Erik aussi. Et c'est là que le bât blesse.)

* * *

 Il lui semble que Tel Aviv l'attire.

« Erik ! Erik ! »  rit Nona avec délectation quand Erik se retourne pour lui prêter attention en lui envoyant un petit peu de farine au visage.

Dans la boulangerie, elle aide Erik à façonner la pâte tout en babillant en hébreu. Ils laissent la pâte lever.  Du garde-manger, Nona sort du fromage, des légumes au vinaigre, et une épaisse tranche de viande qu'ils vont partager.

Erik a l'impression de se cacher. Il pétrit la pâte que Nona et sa famille vont manger. Il lui semble qu'il souille tout ce qu'il touche et pourtant la satisfaction prend le dessus sur la culpabilité 

Un autre soir, Charles frappe bruyamment à sa porte. Ils se sont séparés quelques heures auparavant après le déjeuner.

« Viens Erik, nous devons y être ! » est la seule explication qu'il donne alors qu'Erik le laisse entrer. Il agite ce qui semble être deux billets de concert et  porte une chemise fraîchement repassée et un pantalon de costume.

« Mets ton costume. » Ils marchent jusqu'au Heichal HaTarbut, un immense auditorium qui trône sur la place Habima. Une banderole annonce que l'Orchestre Philharmonique d'Israël  joue ce soir-là.

« Avec Arthur Rubinstein, » dit Erik qui se souvient vaguement qu'enfant, sa famille, écoutait Rubinstein. Charles a dû entendre ses pensées parce qu'un petit sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. 

« Tu sais, » dit Charles sur un ton tranquille alors qu'ils remontent les gradins pour trouver leurs places : « Rubinstein a appris le piano avec un élève de Franz Liszt, Liszt qui pris des cours avec Czerny, Czerny qui… »   

« fut formé par Beethoven ! Une véritable lignée ! » complète Erik.

Ils s'assoient et écoutent, absorbés. Un noeud se forme dans la gorge d'Erik.

Il a apprit à Tel Aviv plus de chose que dans aucune autre ville. Il apprend grâce à ses conversations avec Charles, grâce aux livres qu'il a enfin le temps de lire, grâce à la façon qu'il a de se mouvoir à travers la ville et de la façon dont les gens lui répondent.

La nourriture, la musique, les petits plaisir de la vie, Tel Aviv, et peut-être Charles aussi, sont une offre sans fin. Comme si le monde savait qu'il souffre.

A côté de ça, ses cauchemars partent à la dérive : obscurité, sang sombre, de la couleur grisâtre et sèche de la peau des gens malnutris.

Erik se réveille d'un cauchemar particulièrement vivace, hurlant à s'en brûler la gorge. Charles est sous lui, luttant vaillamment.

La respiration irrégulière, il essaye de regagner contenance et éloigne ses doigts de la gorge de Charles. « Je suis, je suis désolé, est-ce que j'ai ? Est-ce que j'ai...? » Charles déglutit et tousse : « Non ! J'aurais dû m'en douter, j'aurais dû essayer de te réveiller ! »   

Erik sort de son lit, récupère son caleçon qu'il enfile et se dirige vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvre pour dissiper la sueur, la confusion et la colère qui saturent la pièce et laisser entrer l'air marin. « Si tu ne peux pas me le dire, montre-le moi ! »

Erik s'essuie la bouche d'un revers de main : « J'ai toujours voulu savoir ! »

« Savoir ce que tes mains ont fait ? »     

« Oui, et _ça..._ aussi ! »

Charles grogne son assentiment : « J'ai essayé de te réveiller ! » De la main, il montre l'étendu du chaos : draps souillés et oreillers éventrés. « Tu m'as agrippé et j'ai essayé de me défendre ! » Il grimace : « Une erreur... »

Les narines d'Erik se dilatent : « Ton sang ou le mien ? »

Charles repousse les draps, montre sa cage thoracique où une poche de sang se forme sous sa dernière côte en portant des marques qui sont identiques à celles que forment les ongles d'Erik. Après un long moment, Erik dit : « Viens là, je vais t'aider à te laver. »         

Erik lui fait couler un bain parce qu'il sait que Charles aime sa grande baignoire. Erik aime  aussi sa baignoire. Une fois qu'elle est remplie, il dépose quelques pierres particulièrement magnétiques. L'eau commence à tiédir et il ouvre la porte avec son pied.

Sur le lit, Charles est installé avec des compresses de gaze et du désinfectant : « On y va ? ». Il examine sa blessure cliniquement comme s'il était sur le point de débuter une opération.

Erik nettoie méthodiquement la plaie qui sans être superficielle reste peu profonde. « Ca guérira ! » dit-il en faisant son travail. C'est un peu curieux de faire cela sur un autre corps.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Charles lui demande : « Combien de fois as-tu fais ça ? »

« Sur moi ?» Le pouce d'Erik effleure la peau immaculée de la cage thoracique de Charles presque par accident. « J'ai perdu le compte. »

« Et sur les autres ? »

Les lèvres d'Erik se tordent : « Pourquoi poser des questions quand tu en connais déjà la réponse ? »

Charles sourit légèrement.         

Erik désigne la porte de la salle de bain grand ouverte : « Ton bain est prêt ! »

Charles s'y rend de bon coeur, le soleil blanc dans la salle de bain le dévore. Après avoir jeté la compresse souillée, Erik le suit.

 « T'es tu déjà senti seul ? » demande Charles en se glissant dans la baignoire, le soleil fait des tâches sur le carrelage blanc et contraste avec le tissu taché de rouge qu'Erik a récupéré.

Après avoir pris le temps d'y réfléchir, Erik donne sa réponse : « Non. » 

« Depuis combien de temps ? »

Erik détourne le regard et fixe le lavabo.

« Presque dix ans. »     

Charles poursuit : « C'est quand même long, dix ans ! » 

Erik claque des doigts et dans un grincement le robinet s'ouvre. Le sang ruisselle sur la porcelaine alors qu'Erik essore le tissu.

« Tu en avais fais une routine, tu t'étais programmé, comme un mécanisme d'horlogerie. »

Erik nettoie le tissu, se retourne et le rend à Charles.

« C'est toujours ma routine ! »   

Charles prend le tissu et le pose sur la plaie en fermant les yeux. Erik reçoit une image mentale : quelqu'un qui somnole, lentement, doucement et subitement réveillé par l'ouverture et la fermeture d'une porte à cinq heures du matin.

«Tous les jours ! » dit Charles. « Comme un mécanisme d'horlogerie, un jogging matinal, de l'exercice. »

Erik allume une cigarette et s'appuie contre le mur blanc de la salle de bain. Charles ouvre un oeil : « Tu en as une en rab ? »

Sans un mot, Erik se relève et lui tend la cigarette  qu'il avait dans la main. 

« Tu n'as pas tort » dit Erik après un moment et il lui faut faire un certain effort pour que sa voix ne trahisse pas ses émotions.

Charles penche la tête en arrière, appréciant vraisemblablement sa cigarette, et referme les yeux. Les pointes de ses cheveux sont humides.

« Et toi ? » demande Erik 

« Me sentais-je seul ? » Charles se sent vexé : « Trop souvent ! »

Erik se réinstalle contre le mur : « Tu avais ta soeur ! »

Charles hésite : « Je me devais d'être fort pour elle. J'étais et je suis toujours son tuteur ! »       

« Est-ce qu'elle te ressemble ? »

« Non.» dit Charles avec un sourire en coin : « Elle est téméraire, irrationnelle et impulsive mais elle a bon coeur ! Elle prend ses décisions sur un coup de tête. »    

Erik aimerait pouvoir avoir une famille dont Charles pourrait s'enquérir pour lui rendre la pareille.

« Milgram » dit Charles plus tard. « Stanley Milgram, il a fait une expérience à Yale, il y a quelques années ? Ca te parle ? »

Charles se doute que ça ne parle certainement pas à Erik qui secoue la tête pour dire qu'effectivement ça ne lui parle pas, puis soudain, il se souvient.

« Une expérience sur l'obéissance à l'autorité. Si je me souviens bien, il a donné aux sujets le contrôle d'un boitier qui administrait des chocs électriques. Bien sûr, les électrochocs étaient factices mais les sujets croyaient vraiment qu'ils infligeaient ces chocs à une autre personne, à un autre étudiant ! »

« Un expérimentateur était dans la pièce. Les sujets étaient assignés au rôle d'enseignant. Pour chaque mot manquant dans une liste apprise au préalable, l'expérimentateur ordonnait au sujet d'administrer une décharge électrique. » A ce point-là de sa phrase, Charles grimace « Même en entendant les cris des "élèves", la plupart des sujets ont obéi à l'expérimentateur. Ils croyaient ne pas faire de mal aux "élèves"  mais si les électrochocs avaient été réels, ils en seraient morts !  »

« Ils ne faisaient que suivre les ordres... » dit sombrement Erik.

« La conformité » Charles tire sur sa cigarette « Ils étaient simplement crédules et suivaient l'autorité, ce n'était pas vraiment eux ! »

« Peu importe ! Il y aura toujours un jour du jugement et il y aura toujours du sang à verser ! » 

« Sang, douleur, violence... Ces mots ne veulent plus rien dire pour toi mon ami, tu es maintenant désensibilisé, immunisé même ! » 

« Comment ça ? »

« Est-ce que tu te rappelles ce que signifie souffrir ? »

Les narines frémissantes, Erik rétorque : « Moi plus que quiconque ! »

« Alors tu dois te rappeler combien ça fait mal ! » Charles ouvre les yeux qu'il rive au plafond « Comment est-il possible d'infliger la même douleur en toute connaissance de cause ? »

Erik élude la question : « Eichmann. C'est l'homme, le Nazi, qui est à l'origine de l'expérience qu'a menée ton Milgram ! »

« Alors tu en as déjà entendu parler ? »   

« Maintenant je me souviens. Ils ont pendu Eichmann ici, en Israël, il y a quelques années de ça. » 

« Justice a été faite ? » 

Erik s'écarte du mur et ouvre la porte de la salle de bain : « Un jour Charles, on te dépouillera de quelque chose et tu comprendras ! » 

Charles fait mine de parler mais finalement se tait. La porte de la salle de bain se referme.

Plus tard, ils sortent en quête de boisson. Il est tard, le bar est bruyant et bondé, Erik préférerait rentrer à l'hôtel mais il permet à Charles de l'entraîner.

Alors qu'ils traversent l'espace dégagé où de nombreuses personnes tanguent au rythme de la musique, Charles demande négligemment : « Tu veux danser ? ».

Erik ricane. Comme si Charles n'allait pas les préserver du regard du reste des clients, comme s'il n'allait pas les cacher, comme s'il n'avait pas peur.

Dans la brume du bar, ils sont interrompus en pleine conversation par une Américaine.

« Excusez-moi ! » dit-elle en s'accrochant à la manche d'Erik. Erik qui meurt d'envie de se dégager : « Je suis désolée de vous interrompre mais j'ai remarqué que vous parliez anglais et je me demandais... je me demandais si vous vous pouviez m'aider. »

Erik regarde Charles, s'attendant à ce qu'il réponde mais Charles vient de prendre une large gorgée de sa boisson, agitant déjà la main pour en commander une autre.

« Ça, c'est une livre, » explique Erik. Des clients la bousculent et elle se rapproche un peu d'Erik, sa main est petite, douce et tiède.  « Oui, celle-ci c'est une livre israélienne. » Elle pose encore quelques questions sur les devises et Erik lui répond aussi poliment qu'il peut.

« Merci beaucoup ! » dit la femme en lui souriant. Il lui semble qu'elle ne voit même pas Charles. Se pourrait-il vraiment qu'elle ne le voit pas ? L'espace d'un instant, Erik joue avec l'idée de coucher avec elle, de la serrer contre lui et de la baiser vite et fort. Elle repart.

Charles interrompt le fil de ses pensées :

« Elle avait l'air intéressée. »

« Ça commence avec l'identification et ça se termine avec les rafles, les expérimentations et l'extermination ! » Erik détourne toutes ses pensées du sexe, poursuivant leur conversation.

« Elle était jolie ! »  dit Charles.

Erik finit son verre d'une traite : « Ils ne coopéreront jamais ! Si une nouvelle espèce devait être découverte ce devrait être par ses semblables ! C'est tout pour ce soir ? »

« Je crois que je vais rester encore un peu ! »

Erik sort du bar et sent le métal de la montre de Charles alors qu'il se dirige vers la femme.

(« Je pourrais te faire partir, je pourrais te faire rester ! » Un souvenir flotte vers Erik. Une conversation lointaine. « Tu ne le saurais même pas ! » C'est ce que Charles lui avait dit. « Je pourrais, mais je ne le ferais pas ! »)

 


	3. trois

Quand Charles parlait du sublime, il évoquait la nature. Il a parlé de l'Himalaya, de la Mer Egée, du désert du Rub al-Khali, des étoiles, de la galaxie. Il  parle des ces choses, de ces lieux, de leur beauté, de leur histoire et de leur grandeur.  
  
Mais il y a quelque chose d'autre. Pour Erik le sublime est dans l'infiniment petit.  
  
Dans le tremolo de la voix de Charles quand il parle de génétique, le goût délicieux d'une nectarine mûre à point : une douceur un peu comparable à celle d'une bouche,  la sensation du cuir crémeux sur la peau, les effleurements de Charles sur ses poignets, ses bras, son coude, quand l'autre homme veut attirer son attention.

(Il n'a pas besoin de ça, Charles attire l'attention d'Erik comme le sang attire un requin)

Il y a une éternité de ça, Charles lui disait qu'on ne pouvait pas décrire la couleur bleue. Si Charles lui redemandait ce qu'est le bleu, voilà ce que répondrait Erik :

Un bar familier. Un parfum de cigarettes, d'alcool et de sexe entêtant. Peut-être du jazz en musique de fond. Ellington ou Coltrane. Peut-être les deux. Une nuit passée à boire et à fumer. Une balade jusqu'à l'océan. L'océan, salé, la bouche de Charles, sucrée. Un goût familier.

* * *

 

 Un autre jour : Le scotch dans ses entrailles rend Erik accommodant, le joint dans ses poumons rend Charles tout aussi accommodant.

« Tu veux en tirer une taf ? » demande Charles, son joint coincé entre deux doigts. Ils sont tous les deux assis sur les chaises de métal du balcon. Un jour qui ressemble à tous les autres.

« Pas vraiment non… »

« Mais t'as jamais essayé ! » Charles se remet en position normale, se relève et traverse assez mollement le balcon. L'heure dorée les regarde avec sérénité.

Charles s'arrête devant la chaise d'Erik : « Juste une... » 

En guise de réponse, Erik hausse un sourcil. « Là, voilà, je vais le faire pour toi ! » dit Charles, magnanime.

Ses doigts s'affairent habilement sur le papier à cigarette. Erik pense à tous ses hommes qu'il a vu pendant la guerre, s'accrochant désespérément à leurs cigares. Charles tient son joint comme s'il ne pesait rien. La pièce dans la poche d'Erik frémit.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Erik ne laisse transparaître aucune émotion, ne voyant pas la bouffée que Charles vient de prendre. Il proteste mais Charles se penche en avant et le reste de sa phrase reste coincé dans sa gorge.

Charles presse deux doigts secs contre la joue d'Erik.

Erik entrouvre ses lèvres automatiquement, et la fumée glisse facilement entre leurs bouches qui s'ajustent parfaitement. Il goutte la fumée âcre.

« Voilà ! » dit Charles en se retirant « C'était pas si affreux que ça, hein ! ».

Erik exhale la fumée par dessus la balustrade.

« Charles, tu es vraiment perché... »  dit-il, regardant la fumée. Il pense à tous les gens retournés à la poussière pour ne pas songer à la peau de Charles.

« Où iras-tu pour les traquer, les hommes que tu cherches ? » demande Charles.

« En Hongrie, à Budapest ! »

« Et après ça ? Après les avoir tués ? »  

Erik garde derrière les dents sa répartie mordante et prend le temps de réfléchir avant de dire : « Je crois que je m'assurerais que personne n'endure la même chose que moi. »

Charles finit son joint.

« Et toi ? »

« Avant, » Il marque une pause : « Avant je croyais que j'allais rentrer à la maison et retrouver Raven, continuer mes recherches. »        

« Et ? »

« Et je crois t'en avoir déjà parlé... » Le ton est hésitant cette fois : « Je voulais, je veux toujours en trouver d'autres. Et ce que tu as dis... » Il laisse en suspens la fin de sa phrase.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? »      

« Si une nouvelle espèce devait être découverte ce devrait être par ses semblables. »

Tous deux restent un moment sans rien dire.

* * *

 

Avant, Erik était une machine.

Une chose, un outil, une arme.

Après, Erik veut se mettre à nu et plonger ses ongles dans la chair et montrer à Charles ce qui est vraiment rouge, ce qui est le sang, la chair et les os, que ce n'est pas juste des engrenages et une mécanique.

L'idée est sombre, et quand Erik a vu assez de sang couler pour remplir des milliers d'existences, Charles n'en a jamais vu.

Pour quelqu'un aussi différent de lui, Charles le lit si bien, si facilement. Erik effleure entre son pouce et son index le ruban de Nona, Charles penche la tête et sourit. Erik pose délicatement l'aiguille contre le vinyl, Charles soupire de contentement. Les yeux d'Erik s'accrochent à l'ourlet de la lèvre de Charles, et Charles tapote deux doigts sur le poignet d'Erik et il se penche un peu plus en avant.

Tout d'abord, Erik ne remarque rien. Cela lui vient peu à peu, comme les vestiges d'un rêve, filtrant à travers son esprit.

Quand ils sont à l'extérieur, à la plage, dans les bars, dans les magasins, personne ne fait vraiment attention à eux.

Au départ, Erik se dit que Tel Aviv est une grande ville grouillante de touristes. Mais après, après, à moins qu'ils ne soient en train de discuter, personne ne les regarde vraiment, leurs regards sont vitreux et glissent sur Charles et Erik sans les reconnaître. Comme une bulle qui glisse sur de l'huile, comme une main glissant sur une peau savonnée.

Et puis, Erik prend conscience de ce qui se passe.

Charles, pour autant qu'il flirte incorrigiblement, se moque éperdument du fait qu'il aime d'autres hommes. Mais il ne peut pas accepter le conflit, n'aime pas ces regards mauvais, ces pensées égarées. Erik les accueille.

Erik pense qu'il devrait dire quelque chose. Chaque fois qu'il le fait, c'est comme si Charles anticipait le conflit.

( Comme il est étrange que Charles apprécie tout débat entre qui d'Aristote ou de Platon, du bon vin ou de la bière anglaise, ou de Brahms ou de Mendelssohn est le meilleur mais qu'il se réfugie dans le mutisme quand il s'agit de parler de tous les deux, de ce qu'ils sont.)

Ou peut-être est-ce parce qu'Erik n'essaye pas de toutes ses forces.

(Charles lui offre un autre verre, une autre cigarette. Un client entre dans leur conversation pour les saluer. Erik se demande si la pensée, le combat, lui échappent dans un but précis. Si Charles laisse passer, comme l'eau sur les plumes d'un canard.

Charles sourit.)

Ils sont les deux faces d'une même pièce. Charles ne cédera pas. Erik non plus.

Le fait est que d'être un télépathe, on lit les autres comme un livre ouvert, si rapidement, si facilement. C'est évident.

Mais en même temps, c'est un don terrible, absolument terrible que possède Charles : de voir des bribes, des fragments, mais de ne pas savoir.

Comment les images d'un esprit, les pensées de surface, peuvent transmettre une vie entière d'expérience ? Comment réconcilier l'être qui vit et l'être qui se souvient ce qu'il a vécu ?

Dans l'esprit d'Erik, Charles voit le triangle rose et suppose qu'Erik a peur.

Erik pense au triangle rose et à l'étoile jaune et aux horreurs qu'il a enduré et souhaiterait qu'elles soient imprimés dans sa peau pour que le reste du monde le voit tel qu'il est. Il ne veut pas se cacher.

Parce que Charles a lu des esprits toutes sa vie, il a l'habitude de croire que ce qu'il voit est toujours la pure et simple vérité.

Si seulement c'était aussi simple.

* * *

 

Ils ne restent pas silencieux très longtemps. Charles ravive la conversation un peu plus tard.

« Nous devons être capables d'être meilleurs qu'eux. » Il fait les cents pas. Anxieux. Comme un homme attendant une catastrophe. Ces derniers jours, il a  beaucoup pensé, gagnant en audace et en arrogance. Erik peut à peine imaginer comment il devait être à Oxford.

Erik en jetant son mégot : « Nous sommes le prochain stade de l'évolution humaine, tu l'as dis toi-même ! »

« Non ! »

« Es-tu donc à ce point naïf pour croire qu'ils ne lutteront pas face à leur propre extinction ?! » Erik se relève et époussette son pantalon : « Ou alors est-ce de l'arrogance ? »

 « Pardon ?! »

« Tu me provoques, Charles ! »

(Je pourrais lire tes pensées. Mais je ne le ferai pas)

« Et ? » Son cœur bat la chamade et Charles se demande si Erik parvient à ressentir le fer dans son sang.

« On ne t'a jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas jouer avec le feu ? »

(Charles, il y a une éternité de ça, ne faisant même pas semblant de ne pas écouter les pensées d'Erik.)

« Tu as une trop haute estime de toi, mon ami ! »

« Et toi donc ? » Erik se rapproche et serre ses poings vides. Il fait le tour de la chaise sur laquelle il était assit et traverse la pièce.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont riposter ? »

« Tu nous crois si supérieurs à eux... »

 

Erik éclate d'un rire sans joie : « Tu ne survivrais pas une journée sans tes pouvoirs, Charles ! Tu es faible ! »

(Erik connaissait Charles depuis moins de vingt-quatre et il savait déjà cela : Charles exhibe sa mutation comme un homme qui n'a jamais été dépouillé de sa mutation ou meurtri dans son amour-propre.)

« Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? » Charles se fait mordant.

Quelque chose, quelque chose qu'Erik ne parvient pas à identifier, incertain qu'il s'agisse même de sa pensée, fait une étincelle dans les pensées d'Erik et ses muscles se tendent. Il fait un bond en avant et pousse Charles dans le matelas.

La pile de vinyls s'effondre avec fracas quand Charles essaye de s'enfuir: « Tu vois ! » Erik le tire par le métal de sa ceinture « Tu vois comment tu te bats ? ».

Ils luttent sur le lit et le visage de Charles est aussi paisible que s'ils débattaient vigoureusement ou qu'ils entrechoquaient des bouteilles de bière pour trinquer.  Erik ne veut pas blesser Charles, Erik  voudrait ne jamais blesser Charles.

Mais Charles irradie d'énergie, et il ne laisserait pas, il ne laisserait pas Erik le blesser.

« Tu abandonnes ? » Erik à la voix rauque.

« Jamais. »

Jamais Charles ne... 

Sous son corps, Charles est doux et complaisant, son souffle est rapide et sa peau douce. Tiède.

Il semble... facile de tendre la main et de saisir celles de Charles en les repoussant contre la tête de lit métallique en les agrippant. « Bon Dieu » dit Charles à bout de souffle alors qu'Erik s'est juché sur ses hanches. Tous deux sont haletants. 

« Maintenant ? » Erik souffle contre l'oreille de Charles et se retourne jusqu'à ce qu'il soit certain que Charles puisse sentir sa barbe contre sa joue et son menton. 

Le membre de Charles butte contre la hanche d'Erik. « Bon Dieu» redit Charles « Erik, laisse moi me relever, je… ».

Et la situation semble si absurde, Erik qui ne sait pas quoi faire alors il rit. Le métal soupire et frémit avant de glisser de la peau de Charles.

Pour la première fois depuis un long moment, une émotion inattendue fait surface : de la colère.

Erik se penche en avant et agrippe Charles. « C'est tout ce que tu as dans le ventre, Xavier ? ». Sa paume s'abat sur l'entrejambe de Charles, écartant si largement les doigts que l'on ne peut pas prendre sa main pour celle d'une femme. Erik veut le rappeler à Charles.      

Un petit coup télépathique sec est tout ce qu'il faut pour que Charles manipule les pouvoirs d'Erik et qu'ils se retrouvent enchevêtrés sur le lit. Erik ne parvient pas à se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il connaissait le nom de la personne avec laquelle il se retrouve dans un lit.

Il est le premier à tomber sur les draps, son dos heurtant le matelas dans un bruit blanc, jusqu'à ce qu'il tire Charles par le col. Les rideaux sont toujours fermés et toute la chaleur et la colère sont confinées dans cette pièce, dans leur chambre, la rendant brûlante. 

Avant qu'Erik puisse pleinement prendre conscience de la sensation que lui procure Charles en chevauchant son bassin (c'est bon, tellement putain de bon). Charles tire sur la ceinture d'Erik et descend la fermeture éclair. Légèrement submergé, Erik ne remarque pas immédiatement ce qui se passe mais dès qu'il fait surface, il se sert de sa mutation pour aider Charles. Charles qui lui laisse son pantalon mais qui sort sa queue.

Et puis Charles baisse son pantalon et son boxer en hâte. Erik veut, Erik s'interroge.

La peau de Charles est si lisse, si immaculée à l'exception des deux cicatrices qu'il a sur ses genoux. Erik ne touche pas. Il regarde Charles se saisir de son sexe encore flaccide, le tirant vigoureusement. Charles est concentré et ne relève pas la tête.

« Enlève ta chemise ! » dit Erik

Plus de peau. De la peau immaculée.

Les yeux d'Erik dévorent le ventre de Charles, la peau tendue de son torse alors que Charles le pompe et loge son membre entre ses cuisses.

Erik tire sur les cheveux de Charles jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent. Charles plonge en avant et presse sa bouche contre sa tempe, avant de tenter de s'empaler sur le sexe d'Erik. Il manque son objectif la première fois et Erik réprime un grognement en luttant contre le besoin de ruer des hanches.

Finalement il atteint son objectif et les mains d'Erik s'agrippent aux hanches tièdes de Charles et il se balance d'avant en arrière. Le regard d'Erik continue de se faire dévorant, se concentrant sur la gorge de Charles, le pilier de son cou, la protubérance de ses côtes, il en oublie presque de lâcher ses hanches.

La courbe des lèvres de Charles se presse contre le front d'Erik. Erik peut presque croire que c'est délibéré. « Charles.» 

Son orgasme s'étire dans un bégaiement et un grognement, Charles jouit peu après, brûlant sur son torse, et s'effondre sur le lit dans un soupir. Leurs genoux s'entrechoquent et le coude de Charles cogne dans les côtes d'Erik.

L'esprit de Charles s'étire et lui donne l'impression d'être sous une couverture épaisse. Tous deux s'endorment en quelques minutes.

Le lendemain matin, à la surprise de personne, Erik se lève tôt.

Le soleil filtre entre les rideaux et sur le lit. Charles est toujours endormi. Erik le regarde un moment, pensif. Erik s'interroge sur la puissance du pouvoir télépathique de Charles quand celui-ci est dans l'inconscience du sommeil. Plus tard, Erik se souviendra de ce moment et se demandera si Charles l'avait poussé.

Les vêtements d'Erik sont froissés et d'une propreté douteuse. Il remet sa veste et rentre à son appartement.

Il est en train de lire assis sur le canapé quand on frappe à la porte. Erik l'ouvre d'un mouvement de la main sans bouger de son siège. Il a un échiquier sur la table basse.

« Une partie ? »

Charles s'installe sur le sol. Erik se dit qu'il devrait dire quelque chose et puis pense que Charles doit déjà savoir qu'il pense ça. Il tend le bras pour récupérer un paquet de cigarettes.

Ils jouent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'Erik capture la tour de Charles.

« Échec et mat ! » dit Erik.

« Tricheur ! » dit Charles

 _Gamin_ se dit Erik.

Charles rit.    

* * *

 

Encore un rêve. Cette fois, c'est un taxi qu'il hèle.  

Un chauffeur sans nom et sans visage. Le moteur ronronne, les roues tournent et il roule encore et encore et encore.

La paroi de séparation est refermée. Rideau noir. Final.

Erik se retourne.

Charles est à côté de lui. Le métal vibre autour d'eux : l'ossature de la voiture, la montre d'Erik, le fer dans le sang de Charles. Le siège de cuir tiède sous leurs cuisses.

Une cigarette ?

La fumée qui sort de la bouche de Charles. La fumée qui part en volutes dans le taxi. La fumée dans la bouche d'Erik.

Charles qui écarte largement, comme une invitation, les cuisses.

Encore une fois, quelque chose de familier.

* * *

 

Un goût familier sur la langue d'Erik quand il se réveille. Les dernières miettes de son rêve sont encore là.

Il se lève et se lave et Charles le rejoint rapidement. Erik repousse les rideaux fins et le soleil cascade dans la pièce, sur leur partie d'échecs.

En dépit de la brise légère qui agite les rideaux de tulle et du soleil blanc et tiède,  la pièce est saturée de désir, de colère et de peur. Erik ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'avancer et d'embrasser Charles.

Le léger goût de café frappe la langue d'Erik quand Charles entrouvre la bouche. Charles est tellement doux, tranquille, prudent, lorsqu'il embrasse.

Le bord dur de la table basse leur rentre dans la taille alors qu'ils se penchent en avant.

« Attends. Laisse-moi faire... » Charles murmure à bout de souffle alors qu'il monte sur la table et qu'Erik le saisit par la taille pour les faire tomber tous les deux sur le canapé.

La lumière s'étale sur la peau marmoréenne de la gorge de Charles et il semble être une peinture à l'huile. Erik repousse les genoux de Charles pour accommoder ses hanches entre ses cuisses.

_Alors c'est ça les nouvelles règles du jeu ?_

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il, la voix rauque, se séparant à regrets de la bouche de Charles. 

« Alors c'est ça les nouvelles règles du jeu ? » Charles halète et pose une main sur la poitrine d'Erik.

« Tu me baises et après c'est comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? »

Pendant que Charles se cache, il y a des hommes et des femmes et des mutants dans le monde qui sont traités comme des parias pour ce qu'ils sont parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas se cacher, parce qu'ils n'ont pas peur de se cacher.

« Tu comptes rester comme ça longtemps : à attendre de te la prendre ? » Erik finit par dire sur un ton cassant, et Charles éclate d'un rire sans joie. Il repousse Erik sans difficulté et va à la cuisine.

Erik serre la mâchoire parce qu'il ne se fait pas confiance pour parler.

Charles est la définition de la contradiction et de l'arrogance : il préfère que sa soeur se cache sous une peau rose pâle quand lui étale sa mutation, repoussant des inconnus ça et là d'un effleurement à sa temple. Il utilise sa mutation inconsidérément, comme un enfant, et il enjoint les autres mutants à faire profil bas et attendre.

Et pourtant.

Et pourtant Erik veut toujours autant le toucher. Alors Erik fourre sa main dans sa poche et presse fort la pièce qui s'y loge. Erik la sort et se demande comment ça peut être lui, comment ce garçon dans ses souvenirs, peut être lui. Est-ce encore lui ? Est-il complètement fichu ? Est-il un homme nouveau ? Comment ce même corps peut-il être encore le sien ?

Plusieurs minutes passent, Erik se redresse et sort sur le balcon. Le métal grogne et se tord sous ses doigts alors qu'il s'agrippe à la balustrade et se penche pour regarder la ville.

Charles finit par le rejoindre.

« Une cigarette ? » offre-t-il à Erik, le visage indéchiffrable.  

Erik la saisit et Charles l'allume pour lui. Ils s'assoient sur le balcon, perdus dans leurs propres pensées un moment, jusqu'à ce que Charles parte.

* * *

 

La fumée part en volutes dans l'air. Des cigares bon marché, des cendriers poussiéreux. Un bar familier et silencieux.

« Tu sais ce qui me manque ? »  demande Charles alors que le barman derrière son comptoir essuie un verre.

Erik fait tourbillonner sa boisson avant d'en boire une lampée.

« Le thé. » bredouille Charles. « Du bon thé anglais !  Que ne ferais-je pas pour une tasse de Yorkshire Tea bien infusée ! » Charles secoue la tête.

Erik se demande : si Charles avait une mutation physique comme sa soeur, utiliserait-il ses pouvoirs aussi négligemment ? Si insouciamment ?

Erik finit son verre et ne se fait pas confiance pour parler. 

Quelques billets sur la table. La porte s'ouvre grand. Dehors, les lampadaires clignotent et la lumière a des couleurs de beurre frais. Un crépuscule froid et sec, le bruissement des pas et de la pluie. Derrière lui, Charles.

Ils se séparent arrivés à la promenade. S'en retournent chacun chez lui. Dorment.

* * *

 

Malgré toute l'influence de son pouvoir, la télépathie de Charles est comme un membre avec lequel il a grandit. Ça Erik le sait.

Erik sait aussi qu'en dépit de son arrogance et de son hypocrisie, Charles l'attire toujours autant. Peut-être que s'ils avaient plus de temps, Erik essayerait d'expliquer la différence entre l’être qui vit et l'être qui se souvient ce qu'il a vécu. Il essayerait peut-être d'expliquer qu'il y a des choses que même les souvenirs ne peuvent pas expliciter.

Mais après tout, Erik n'a jamais été très doué avec les mots.

Aujourd'hui, ils sont chez Erik mais Charles a amené sa platine. John Coltrane envahit la pièce.

« Vraiment, c'est incroyable ! » dit Charles « Chaque enregistrement est un concentré d'histoire et de culture ! » Il compulse sa pile de vinyls d'une main : Brahms, Chopin, Liszt, Coltrane, Ellington, Chet Baker. Dans l'autre main, il tient une bière tiède. « Les Romantiques, la Renaissance de Harlem, la Beat Generation, tous sont révolutionnaires. »      

Erik tire sur sa cigarette : « Et que fais-tu de la Révolution Haïtienne, de la Guerre d'Indépendance américaine, de la Révolution Française ?  » 

« Quoi d'autre ?»

« Ce fut de violents soulèvements, l'élan d'un peuple contre un régime oppressif. »   

« Ils se battaient pour être libres, par pour détruire. » Charles pose les vinyls et se penche en arrière dans le canapé. « Annihiler complètement une autre nation, une autre espèce, ne devrait jamais être un objectif. »   

« Qu’en est-il quand c'est la seule réponse possible? »

Charles fait la grimace : « Ça n'est jamais la seule réponse, mon ami ! »   

Erik se lèche les lèvres et lève sa propre bouteille de bière comme pour porter un toast  « A la révolution ! ».  Il se surprend à penser chaque mot de ce qu'il vient de dire.

Ils parlent encore un moment, de musiciens, de révolution et d'histoire. Ils finissent leurs bières et quelques autres. Au moment où le soleil commence à se coucher, ils sont tous les deux échauffés et pris dans la torpeur induite par l'alcool.

Erik ne se fait pas confiance et rentre chez lui tôt. Il enlève sa chemise d'un mouvement d'épaule et s'effondre sur son lit sans se donner la peine d'aller se glisser sous les draps. Il fait trop chaud pour ça : l'air lourd et chaud est saturé de l'odeur d'été, d'alcool et de tabac.

Erik se réveille lentement, le goût de son rêve encore sur sa langue. Il est si peu habitué à avoir un autre corps dans son lit qu'il n'enregistre pas la présence de Charles avant que celui-ci ne souffle légèrement dans sa nuque.

Les hanches de Charles ondulent contre le dos d'Erik, un bras passé sur son corps, ses genoux coincés derrière ceux d'Erik. Erik grogne et se retourne.

Il ne demande pas ce qui a amené cette situation, aucun d'eux ne dit rien mais Erik perçoit le bruissement doux du désir et de la satisfaction qui émane de l'esprit de Charles. Charles qui se jette goulument dans leur baiser et qui a un goût d'alcool et de sucre, celui de la confiture qu'ils ont achetés ce matin au marché. Charles plonge ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Erik pour le rapprocher. Erik pense que les rencontres entre leurs bouches ne durent jamais assez longtemps.

Les fenêtres sont toujours ouvertes, laissant entrer de larges bandes de clair de lune et une brise nocturne tiède. Sous la langue d'Erik, la peau de Charles est parfaitement tiède, humide et salée. Erik le touche aussi délicatement qu'il peut. 

* * *

Le mois d'août touche à sa fin et Charles se lève tôt un matin. Il vient frapper à la porte d'Erik.

« Salut ! » dit-il. Il porte un cardigan gris aujourd'hui, le temps commence à fraîchir.

« Salut ! » répond Erik. Après un moment d'hésitation, il ouvre la porte en grand. « Entre ! »

Ils ne restent pas longtemps à l'appartement, juste assez longtemps pour prendre des cigarettes et un peu de monnaie avant d'aller sur la promenade.

« Là ? » demande Charles en s'arrêtant devant un café.

Erik acquiesce sèchement : « C'est pas pire ailleurs ! »  

« Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Charles sourit légèrement. « Et tu le sais. Tu as tes petits plaisirs, et manger des bonnes choses en fait parti ! »

Ils entrent et trouvent une petite table au fond du café, à l'écart, voilée par les plantes suspendues et l'odeur d'oeufs frits. Erik commande pour tous les deux et Charles sort une cigarette. Il hausse les sourcils et Erik se penche en avant pour lui allumer.     

Au dessus de leur table, la fumée part en volutes.

« J'aimerais pouvoir lire tes pensées ! » dit Charles.

Erik boit une gorgée de son café avant de finalement mettre des mots sur ses pensées. « Les rues. Les chemins de terre. A Jaffa. A Jérusalem. Tant de... gens sont passés par là, tant d'Histoire, ...  » Erik essuie sa joue. « Il est difficile de croire que je suis  l'un d'eux. »         

« Merci ! » Charles relève la tête et sourit quand leur repas arrive. C'est si facile pour lui. Quelques minutes durant, la conversation cesse : ils mangent. Erik épluche une mandarine et se délecte de sa chair douce.  

Charles le regarde, son regard est plus appuyé que de coutume.  « Quoi ? » demande Erik en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Les agrumes ! Tu aimes les agrumes. » Charles sourit.

Erik finit sa mandarine.    

« Tu n'es pas que l'un des gens qui parcourent ces rues ! » reprend Charles après un instant de silence. « Tu façonnes les rues, tu les transforme. Tu ne vas nul part sans laisser une trace. »      

« Qu'est ce que tu entends par là ? »

Charles plisse les lèvres : « Biologiquement parlant, où que tu ailles, tu laisses des traces de toi, physiquement. Des nuages de tes cellules de peau, comme de la poussière. Quand tu parles, l'onde sonore qui se réverbère à l'infini. » Il prend un morceau de pain frais. « Et à un tout autre niveau, toutes les personnes à qui tu parles, tout endroit auquel tu te rends, a un effet. Des petits et des grands, mais un effet tout de même ! »  

Erik boit son café : « Un coup de tonnerre, la nouvelle de Ray Bradbury. Tu connais ? »    

« Non, explique-moi ! » dit Charles.

Erik commence lentement : « Ça se passe dans le futur, en 2055. On a inventé les voyages dans le temps. » Il raconte l'histoire, hésitant. Il raconte l'histoire d'un homme qui voyage en des temps immémoriaux, au temps de la soupe primordiale et des bêtes gigantesques. L'homme, terrifié par les bêtes qu'il voit s'écarte accidentellement du chemin qu'il doit suivre et écrase un papillon. Quand il retourne à son époque, l'anglais n'est plus la même langue et un fasciste dirige le pays.

« Toutes les choses sont délicatement interconnectées ! » note Charles.

Erik acquiesce et finit sa tasse de café. Ils terminent leur petit-déjeuner.

« Je vais à l'aéroport. Mon vol décolle dans une heure ou deux. » dit Charles.    

« Je t'y emmène. »

Malgré ça, ils s'attardent encore un moment. Tous deux ont cette habitude.

Erik paye leur repas, refusant que Charles le fasse, puis ils marchent jusqu'à chez Erik où ils récupèrent sa moto. De là, Erik les conduit jusqu'à chez Charles où il récupère son maigre bagage. Peu de temps après, ils sont en route pour l'aéroport.

Erik accompagne Charles jusqu'à l'entrée du terminal. Il est encore tôt, il n'y a pratiquement personne.

« Tiens ! » Erik tend la main et glisse la pièce dans celle de Charles. Son touché est doux.

Et Charles se rapproche, prenant en coupe la tête d'Erik, le rapprochant et pressant ses lèvres - peau propre et fraîche - contre la tempe d'Erik.   

Charles recule, s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Au revoir, mon ami. »

Même si le visage de Charles lui est devenu tout à fait familier, Erik le regarde de tout son saoul.

Finalement, Erik répond.

« Au revoir, Charles. »


	4. Notes de la traductrice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parce qu'après tout, cultivons nous :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous voyiez l'utilité d'une autre note, n'hésitez pas à venir me trouver en commentaire.

 

 

Chapitre 1 :

  * Le **Mont du Temple** : Le lieu le plus sacré du judaïsme. C'est le site sur lequel se trouvait le Temple de Jérusalem, détruit en 70 par Titus. La partie occidentale des murs monumentaux, bâtis par Hérode pour agrandir le site, est le seul vestige du temple de Jérusalem et constitue le Mur occidental ou Mur des Lamentations. Aujourd'hui, l'esplanade des Mosquées occupe la majeure partie du mont du Temple avec deux monuments majeurs de l'islam: la mosquée al-Aqsa et le dôme du Rocher. 


  * **« Fils de sa mère »**  : La transmission matrilinéaire de la judéité a été codifiée probablement pour la première fois dans le Talmud. La détermination de la nationalité selon celle de la mère est à l'opposé de ce qui se fait au sein des autres nations.  
  

  * **Harry Harlow** : Psychologue américain  connu pour ses expériences de mise en isolement social de jeunes macaques rhésus, qui ont démontré l'importance de l'accompagnement dans les premiers stades du développement des primates. Outre leur portée scientifique, ces travaux visent à choquer l'opinion pour forcer la prise de conscience. Ces méthodes ont été condamnées par de nombreux défenseurs de la cause animale.  
  

  * **Expérience de Harlow et Urey** : L'expérience de Miller (dite encore de Miller-Urey), destinée à mettre en évidence une éventuelle origine chimique de l'apparition de la vie sur Terre, consista à simuler les conditions supposées régner originellement après la formation de la croûte terrestre. Elle avait pour objectif de mettre à l'épreuve l'hypothèse d'Oparin et de Haldane, selon laquelle les conditions existant alors sur Terre auraient favorisé les réactions chimiques susceptibles de faire apparaître des composés organiques à partir de composés inorganiques. Considérée comme classique dans le domaine de l'origine de la vie, cette expérience fut menée en 1953 par Stanley Miller et Harold Clayton Urey à l'Université de Chicago. Elle donna naissance au concept de « soupe primitive (ou primordiale) de la vie », qui a ensuite gagné en popularité. En 1953, Stanley Miller, accompagné de Harold Urey, a voulu reproduire les conditions de la Terre primitive. Ils ont enfermé dans un ballon des gaz (méthane, ammoniaque, hydrogène et eau ) et soumis le mélange à des décharges électriques pendant sept jours. Ils ont obtenu des molécules organiques, les briques du vivant.



Chapitre 2 :

  * **Plein Soleil** : Film franco-italien de René Clément (1960) avec Alain Delon et Marie Laforêt d'après le roman  _Monsieur_ _Ripley_ de Patricia Highsmith.   Un milliardaire américain confie à Tom Ripley la mission de convaincre son fils Philippe Greenleaf, qui passe de longues vacances en Italie avec sa maîtresse Marge, de rentrer en Californie. Tom entre dans l'intimité du couple et devient l'homme à tout faire de Philippe qui le fait participer à toutes ses aventures sans cesser de l'humilier. Tom profite de l'absence de Marge pour assassiner Philippe. Qui plus est, il s'identifie à ce dernier et parvient à duper la police et Marge.


  * Le **gyros**   : ou en français sandwich grec, est un plat grec composé de viande (souvent de porc mais aussi de poulet, de veau, de bœuf ou d'agneau), de tomate, d'oignon et de sauce tzatzíki, le tout servi avec du pain pita. 


  * Le **Heichal HaTarbut** :  la plus grande salle de concert de Tel Aviv. Inaugurée en 1957, c'est le lieu de résidence de l'Orchestre Philharmonique d'Israël. Le concert inaugural se fit sous la direction de Leonard Bernstein avec l'Orchestre Philharmonique accompagné par Arthur Rubinstein au piano solo.  

  * **Arthur Rubinstein** : (1887 — 1982) est un pianiste polonais naturalisé américain. Artiste mondain, très médiatisé et populaire, un des musiciens ayant donné le plus de concerts au cours de cette période, il figure parmi les plus grands pianistes du XXe siècle Rubinstein fait preuve d'un large répertoire qui s'enrichit tout au long de sa carrière. Il fait partie des grands pianistes romantiques : il est considéré, en particulier, comme étant un des meilleurs interprètes de la musique de Chopin; mais ses interprétations de Brahms, Beethoven ou Schumann par exemple sont aussi très réputées.


  * **Carl Czerny** : (1791-1857) : Compositeur et pianiste autrichien, fin pédagogue et en son temps élève d'Hummel, Beethoven et Salieri. Son oeuvre vaste comprend aussi des livres de pédagogie musicale encore utilisés de nos jours. L'un des plus grands interprètes de Beethoven.  

  * **Adolf Eichmann** : (1906 - 1962) et exécuté dans la prison de Ramla, près de Tel-Aviv, le 31 mai 1962, est un criminel de guerre nazi, haut fonctionnaire du Troisième Reich, officier SS Obersturmbannführer et membre du parti nazi. Orchestre de la «Solution Finale». Ayant réussi à échapper à la justice après la capitulation allemande, et notamment au procès de Nuremberg, il est retrouvé, puis capturé par des agents du Mossad en mai 1960 à Buenos Aires, en Argentine, où il vivait depuis dix ans. Dans des conditions rocambolesques, il est exfiltré en Israël, où il est condamné à mort et exécuté à l'issue d'un retentissant procès tenu à partir d'avril 1961 à Jérusalem. On trouve le procès relaté par Hannah Arendt dans son essai _Eichmann à Jérusalem_ publié en 1963 qui définit les bases de sa pensée politique.



 

Chapitre 3 :

  * **Rub-al-Khali** : en arabe : الربع الخالي, littéralement le « Quart Vide », est l'un des plus grands déserts et la plus grande étendue ininterrompue de sable au monde. Il occupe environ 650 000 kilomètres carrés dans le tiers le plus méridional de la péninsule Arabique.  

  * **Yorkshire Tea** : une marque de thé noir britannique qui existe depuis 1886, de nos jours la seconde plus populaire. Composé d'un mélange de thés noirs d'Assam, de Ceylan et du Kenya. (C'est le thé préféré de sir Patrick Stewart).


  * **John Coltrane** : (1926-1967) Initié à la musique dès son plus jeune âge par son père musicien, ol étudie d’abord le cor et la clarinette. Pendant son service militaire dans la marine, il intègre l’orchestre militaire de swing « Melody Masters » afin de continuer sa formation musicale. Au fil de sa carrière il rejoindra différente formations de jazzs jusqu'à former la sienne en 1960. Lors de ses collaborations avec Davis et Monk, il développe la technique singulière appelée par les critiques « les couches de son », la technique d’improvisation et d’arpèges denses et rapides afin de créer l’illusion de plusieurs « couches » musicales. Suite à une expérience religieuse en 1957, il parvient à surmonter une dépendance à l’héroïne et à l’alcool dont il souffre depuis 1948. Selon Coltrane, il est nécessaire de contribuer aux changements positifs dans le monde. Il fait de sa propre musique un instrument capable de créer des modèles de pensée positive dans l’esprit des gens. Pour écouter, c'est ici : [♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6_4UXvVnGWY) .  

  * **Duke Ellington** (1899-1974) : Pianiste, compositeur et chef d'orchestre de jazz américain,. Son orchestre était un des plus réputés de l'histoire du jazz Il avait l'habitude de composer spécifiquement pour certains de ses musiciens en tenant compte de leurs points fort. Une des personnalités noires américaines les plus célèbres du XXe siècle, a enregistré pour un grand nombre de maisons de disques américaines et a joué dans plusieurs films. Avec son orchestre, il a fait des tournées régulières aux États-Unis et en Europe depuis la création de l'orchestre en 1923 jusqu'à sa mort en 1974. ([♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PtjhJT_DnuE))


  * **Chet Baker** (1929-1988) : Chesney Henry Baker, Jr. dit « Chet Baker »,, est un trompettiste, bugliste et chanteur de jazz américain. Très tôt, à l'âge de 10 ans, Chet Baker s'initie à la musique dans un orchestre scolaire et découvre le Be-Bop à l'armée en 1946. Après six mois de prison en 1953 pour détention de stupéfiants, Chet forme son propre quartette. Avec la parution du disque _[Chet Baker Sings](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZGys4CH6CE) _ (1954-1956), il devient l'icône américaine à la fois rebelle et fragile du Cool Jazz de la côte Ouest des Etats-Unis avant de connaître un déclin professionnel dans les années 1960. Ses ennuis avec la justice sont largement couverts par la presse à scandales mais il rencontre en Europe un public plus réceptif que le public américain.  ([♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E08GfNMynAo))


  * **Renaissance de Harlem** :  un mouvement de renouveau de la culture afro-américaine, dans l’Entre-deux-guerres. Son berceau et son foyer se trouvent dans le quartier de Harlem, à New York. Cette effervescence s’étend à plusieurs domaines de la création, les Arts comme la photographie, la musique ou la peinture, mais c’est surtout la production littéraire qui s’affirme comme l’élément le plus remarquable de cet épanouissement. Soutenue par des mécènes et une génération d’écrivains talentueux, la Renaissance de Harlem marque un tournant majeur dans la littérature noire américaine qui connaît une certaine reconnaissance et une plus grande diffusion en dehors de l’élite noire américaine. La littérature et la culture noires atteignent de tels sommets durant cette période que certains désignent Harlem comme la « capitale mondiale de la culture noire ». C  

  * **Beat Generation** : un mouvement littéraire initié par un groupe d'auteurs qui ont influencé la culture et la politique américaine après-guerre et ce principalement dans les années 50. Les fondements de la culture beat sont le rejet des conventions narratives classiques, l'accomplissement d'une quête spirituel et le rejet du matérialisme ainsi que la représentation de la crudité de la condition humaine et l'usage expérimental des drogues psychotropes ainsi que la libération et l'exploration sexuelle. Les textes fondateurs du genre sont [_Howl_ ](https://edisciplinas.usp.br/pluginfile.php/3986496/mod_resource/content/1/HOWL%20AND%20OTHER%20POEMS.pdf)(56) d'Allen Ginsberg, [_Le Festin Nu_ ](https://node.zeneval.com/ebooks/Fiction/William%20S.%20Burroughs%20-%20Naked%20Lunch.pdf)(59)  de William S. Burrough et [_Sur la Route_ ](http://p.iplsc.com/-/00070IPJY9D5LK3Q.pdf)(57) de Jack Kerouac. Visé par des procès pour outrage aux bonnes moeurs, les membres du groupe développèrent une réputation de bohèmiens hédonistes qui célèbrent l'anticonformisme et la spontanéité.  

  * **Révolution Haïtienne** :  Insurrection contre l'esclavage et le colonialisme français à Saint-Domingue entre 1791 et 1804 qui permit à Haïti d'obtenir son indépendance. Y prirent part aussi des français, des espagnols et des britanniques. C'est la seule insurrection qui aboutit à la création d'un état libéré de l'esclavage, géré par des non-blancs et d'anciens prisonniers. L'onde de choc fut ressentie dans toutes les Amériques.


  * **Guerre d'Indépendance Américaine** : Le conflit opposa les Treize colonies d'Amérique du Nord au royaume de Grande-Bretagne, de 1775 à 1783. La guerre d'indépendance américaine est un des processus de la révolution américaine qui permit aux États-Unis d'accéder à l'autonomie et de construire des institutions républicaines. Évènement fondateur de l'histoire du pays ainsi que, par ricochet, du Canada par l'expulsion de 50 000 loyalistes à la couronne britannique vers ce pays qui comprenait alors une population à grande majorité francophone (environ 90 000 francophones basés surtout au Québec). La guerre entraîna à partir de 1777 d'autres puissances européennes, dont la France par l'intermédiaire de La Fayette. 


  * **_Un coup de tonnerre_ ** : [A Sound of Thunder](http://www.astro.sunysb.edu/fwalter/AST389/ASoundofThunder.pdf) est une nouvelle de Ray Bradbury, publiée en 1952.  Elle expose la problématique du voyage dans le temps et montre, si de telles occasions se présentaient, quel serait l'impact sur l'avenir si des individus venus du futur altéraient un élément du passé, aussi petit qu'il soit. On retrouve ainsi dans le livre l'effet papillon. 




End file.
